Unless You're Chicken
by Hipparu
Summary: A story about the lives of Dan and Phil; well, the life behind the camera. Rated T for suggestive scenes. I do not own Danisonfire or AmazingPhil, or anything else I might try to add that's copyrighted. -T/M
1. Chapter 1: Unless You're Chicken

**This is my first Danisnotonfire OR AmazingPhil fanfic, so don't hurt me if I got it all wrong! xD I do not own Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil, copyright, blah, blah, blah, rated T for suggestive scenes, blah, blah, blah, fanfiction time!**

* * *

Unless You're Chicken

Danisnotonfire x Amazingphil

A wonderful afternoon in May had seemed to creep up on Dan Howell when he awoke from his light slumber. The black curtains in his room only let in the tiniest bit of sunlight, but even with those trace amounts Dan had to squint his eyes. He knew had had slept in, but he had no idea how late it actually _was_. So gradually he turned to face the red digital alarm clock placed near his queen-sized bed.

"W-What?!" His thick British accent had been filled with worry and panic. "I'm supposed to film with Phil today at one! It's already twelve!" He sprung away from his grogginess and sprinted into his bathroom. He hurriedly undressed and leaped into the shower. He didn't even stop and examine his exquisite physique in the mirror that time. All he really cared about was getting ready and smelling at least _decent_ when he visited Phil just an hour later.

The shower water felt soothing and hot, and Dan became absorbed and lingered in it a bit too long, and he even began fantasizing about him and Phil. But as soon as he realized that it might already be time to go, he bolted out of the shower and to the mirror. (He didn't even stop to turn the water off.) He searched the cluttered counter for a comb or hairbrush while he shoved his toothbrush in his mouth.

Muffled groans and curses escaped his mouth when he realized that the toothbrush wasn't even coated in toothpaste. So he spit it out and poured an immense glob of minty goo onto his toothbrush. He had finally found a comb, but it had lots of teeth missing.

"Oh well," He thought, running it through his thick, dark-brown hair. "there's nothin' else, really…" After his teeth were brushed, shower was turned off, and hair was combed, he sprinted to his clock and nearly ripped it out of the wall. "Twelve thirty three!" He groaned and pulled the first thing he saw out of his closet. At that point he stopped caring about what he wore. He knew that it took twenty minutes to reach Phil's house, but he would also need to grab gas. An extra fifteen if he sped.

So with a quick swipe of his keys, wallet, and laptop, Dan sped his way to his car.

"Do I need gas?" He hoped to himself he didn't. He cringed as he glared the meter. "Yes…" He pulled out of his driveway, not caring if he hit the old woman across the street or her cat. He just had to make his way to the gas station and _fast_. Hopefully he wouldn't be pulled over for speeding… or hitting a pedestrian…

At the gas station he ran into a few fans. A few girls that looked to be either fifteen or sixteen, both really cute and really fastidious He had to excuse himself and his reason was quick and to the point: he had to film a new video for his channel. The teens understood, but didn't seem thrilled that their favorite YouTuber had to leave as soon as they met him. So he gave them each a quick hug, bought his gas, and then stormed away to Phil's house.

"Poor girls. I hope they don't think of me wrongly…" But they didn't. As soon as he was out of sight they both agreed that they would never wash those clothes again.

After a few honks from people, obviously honks telling him to slow his pace, he reached his destination. Ten minutes late. But he was greeted with a hug and big, welcoming smile from Phil.

"I was just about to give up on you, you big buffoon." Phil's eyes shined bright blue in the spring sunlight; something rare where they lived. "What took you so long? You have a good night with a curvy blonde?" Phil laughed and slapped Dan's back, but only received a slight, forced chuckle from the other man.

"I was up all night trying to figure out if I should tell you that you're gorgeous…" Dan thought to himself.

"Of course we both know that would never happen." Phil laughed harder. Seeing him laugh that hard made Dan smile and chuckle; he loved seeing that true smile of his little face.

After some lunch, they both decided on which questions they should pick for the video they were filming. The video would be titled: "AmazingDan" and would be filled with hilarious questions from fans and even better answers from the two attractive British men.

Finally the camera was propped up and the two men sat in front of it; both sitting criss-cross on the carpeted floor of Phil's bedroom.

"Ready?" Phil raised his eyebrow at Dan, who suddenly found himself gazing out Phil's bedroom window, day dreaming about Phil.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I-I mean i-if you are…"

With a shrug Phil turned the camera on and sat straight up. As soon as he saw the little red light in the corner he began to speak for the video.

"Hey Dan," Phil spoke dryly to the camera in front of the two, not even glancing at Dan. "want to answer some questions?"

Dan knew there could only be one correct answer, but for the humor factor he would answer otherwise. "Nooooo…" The two laughed and grabbed their phones to look on Twitter or YouTube for some questions.

Two minutes later the two had only answered a few questions, and the entire time Dan was trying to figure out which boring parts he should cut out. During his thinking process Phil looked at him and began reading a question off of a piece of paper.

"Have you ever played gay chicken?" His tone stayed low for some reason, and he seemed to tense up a bit. "Would you ever play it with Phil on camera for us?"

Dan stared away from the camera, and Phil, for he was afraid of blushing and looking like an idiot, even though he thought he was blushing anyways. He had to think of a good come-back.

"For twelve billion pounds."

Immediately Phil began speaking. "My PayPal is AmazingPhil at g-mail dot com." (A/N: I'm actually not quite sure what he said there, so I took a guess.) He finished it off with a wink to the camera, and with that Dan knew he was probably blushing like crazy, but he had to deny everything.

"Shut up!" Dan giggled.

Phil looked back to Dan, and gave him a smirk. "That giggle was massively cute, Daniel." Phil turned completely towards a confused and bright red Dan, which made Dan even more embarrassed.

"E-Ex-Excuse me?" Dan stuttered.

Phil slid closer to Dan. "You sure you wouldn't want to play chicken?" Another wink from Phil drove Dan over the edge. He turned his crimson face completely away from Phil, to try to hide from the stunning blue eyes of Phil, but for some reason he looked back. But he looked back to find Phil sitting right next to him, staring directly into his own chocolate eyes.

"Stop messing around and let's answer more questions," Dan stated, reaching for his phone.

"Why can't we mess around?" Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and brought it away from the phone. "Just one match of chicken couldn't hurt anythin'." With a sly smile Phil leaned in so close to Dan's face that Dan could feel Phil's hot breath on his own face. "Unless you're chicken."

His ears felt like they were a desert fire, his heart was running a marathon at a million kilometers an hour, and his palms were leaking out a waterfall. All-in-all Dan felt nauseated and thrilled at the same time.

"I-I'm no chicken…" Was all Dan managed to get out before he felt a pair of lips crash into his own. His chocolate eyes widened and he tried to back away to ask Phil if he was sick in the head, but Phil held Dan's head with his hands. So Dan just rolled with it and didn't try to fight. He let his eyes close and returned the kiss that Phil had given him. Eventually Phil lowered his hands and wrapped them around the other man's waist. Dan snaked his arms around Phil's neck and brought him closer. Dan could feel Phil's tongue against his lips; begging for entry. But Dan knew that he had to breathe soon, so he didn't let Phil in just yet.

Moments later the two broke for air, and during the huffs and puffs Phil looked to Dan and mumbled, almost incoherent, "So, you're not that chicken after all." Dan threw his head back in laughter and eventually fell onto his back. Just as he started to calm down Phil laid down on top of him, not uttering a single word, just staring into Dan's eyes.

"Get off of me, you fat oaf. I can't breathe." Dan laughed once more. God, he cracked himself up. Even when he wasn't being that comical.

A smirk flew onto Phil's face and a chuckle escaped those perfect lips. "You love it, Danny boy."

Dan pressed his lips back onto Phil's, cautiously at first, because he wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't. But as soon as he felt Phil kiss back he felt more relaxed. Again he felt Phil's tongue against his lips, but this time he opened his mouth and Phil roamed Dan's mouth. The kiss became passionate and heated quickly, and with that Dan's mind became very fuzzy. He only knew that the first man he'd ever really cared for had pinned him to his bedroom floor and starting devouring him. It felt like the greatest thing he'd ever known. Like all of the greatest emotions he'd ever once felt came crashing down on him all at once. Excitement, love, passion, and just plain happiness filled his brain along with all of the confusing fuzziness. But Dan loved it.

All of a sudden, out of all of the things he felt at the moment, he noticed a tugging feeling at the bottom of his shirt. Phil had gone ahead and started taking things to the next level. But Dan didn't feel right about it. Mostly because A: They were on the floor, B: they hadn't even gone out once, and C: there was a camera in front of them.

"Phil…" Dan whispered into his ear. Phil looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "The camera is still set up."

"So? Didn't you hear the question?" Phil laughed and gazed into Dan's muddy brown eyes. "Fine, fine." He chuckled and sat up and off of Dan, still staring into his eyes.

"We're definitely going to have to cut that out."

Phil laughed. "Okay then. Let's pick another question."

"Go ahead; I'll start it back up when you start the question." Dan smiled at Phil, who glared at the bright screen of his phone.

"What's the meaning of life in one word?"

"Chiwawa!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I like spaghetti, let's go f*ck." Phil said blankly, but eventually a smile crept on his face. All Dan did was laugh cutely.

"That wasn't a question." Phil chuckled.

"Well save your feelings for after the video, then, Phil. Jesus." Another laugh and a shake of the head from Dan was all it took for Phil to lean over and kiss him once more. After a few moments Dan pulled away. "The faster we finish this video the faster we can get to the macking. Now let's just get this over with." Dan laughed as he spoke.

"Fine, fine. How it your way, princess."

After that video it was decided that their relationship would be kept on the down low, because they didn't want stupid fanfictions like this one out. C;

* * *

**Yay! It's done! I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh, and I just couldn't tell who's house they were at, and if they were even living together. But for the intent and purpose of this fanfiction they lived far apart and teh video was shot at Phil's house. Excuse my stupidity. xD If I should continue this then tell me! Thanks for reading. :) ~T/M**


	2. Chapter 2: What a Chicken

**Hey guys! I got lots of people saying that I should continue this, and I finished the second chapter in a few days, but haven't been able to post it due to internet stuff and things. Anyway, this chapter is pretty messed up facts wise and I know there's probably a lot of things wrong with it, but I did some things to make the story work a little better, even though it's still pretty bad. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

What a Chicken

A while after that video was published Dan and Phil decided that they would move in together. They told their fans that it was because they were just best friends, but to them the real reason would remain private.

Dan and Phil loved living together, but they were always filming videos or having guests over, so really, the only alone time they ever got was late at night. Which they didn't mind that much, but if they could just show more affection towards each other in the day, that would be the greatest to them.

Dan stepped out of the shower and into his room; not even bothering to put a towel on. For the time being he stayed alone in the Manchester apartment, so being naked in his bedroom wouldn't hurt anyone. Phil was away getting a few groceries, and Dan knew that he wouldn't be back for a little while.

"Hm…" Dan murmured while examining himself in the wardrobe mirror. "That's a funny bruise." He poked at the light purple bruise that rested on his collar bone. After a closer inspection Dan laughed. He knew exactly where it came from. "Phil…" Dan rolled his eyes and remember the little 'confrontation' him and Phil had just the night before. Then a huge grin visited his face.

He continued to check himself out, searching his body for scratches and bruises. (He found a lot.) He admired how fit he was, even though he didn't have muscles. He was just glad that he didn't look like a stick.

"I'm bored," Dan sighed and flopped onto his bed. He _could_ play a game on his phone, but he'd already beaten most of them except Temple Run. He couldn't get past that stupid app if his life depended on it. So he just looked at his multiple social apps, trying to find anything to do. After answering a few questions he gave up and just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "when's Phil coming home?" Dan checked the time. Two o'clock. "Phil should be home briefly, I should probably put some clothes on…" Dan gradually lifted his head up off of his pillow and looked across the room to his dresser. "But the wardrobe is over there, and I'm right here." With a groan and some mental motivation Dan hopped up and changed into some decent clothes. Right after he put his shirt on a knock at the door was heard.

"Coming!" Dan opened the door to see Phil, arms full with groceries. "Jesus Phil, why are there so many groceries?"

Phil rolled his eyes and set the hefty bags down on the counter. "Thanks for your help."

"Still haven't answered my question."

"We're having company over! Did you forget?"

Dan rolled his eyes and wandered over to Phil, who's back was turned away and hands were sorting through groceries. "Oh, Phil, come on! We always have company over. Can't we spend a quiet evening alone? Just the two of us?" Dan urged, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

"We always spend evenings alone." Phil's tone was flat and emotionless.

"No, we spend late nights alone, Phil, and that's normally ten minutes and then we have fun and then we go to bed. Phil," Dan grabbed Phil's hands and turned him towards himself. "can't we just have dinner alone with no one else but each other? Please?" Dan smiled a hopeful smile at his partner, hoping to persuade him.

"I would," Phil turned around, looking through the groceries once more. "but I can't just cancel on them, you know? That would be rude."

"Tell them that we already have plans."

"They _are_ our plans!"

Dan huffed and let go of Phil. "You're a persistent little bugger, aren't you?"

Phil turned around to Dan and smiled. "Yes, now put better clothes on. It's for Natasha's birthday, so the dinner is a little classy."

"Natasha?!" Dan groaned. "But we don't even like her! You said it yourself!"

Phil sighed. "I know, but we're her only friends and she would've spent her birthday all alone if it wasn't for me inviting her."

"The reason she doesn't have any friends is because she has and eighteen foot pole up her rear end." Dan sighed. "But I guess I'll have to put on some better clothes. There's no canceling, now."

Just before Dan left for his room Phil called out to him: "I invited a few other people, too. So it wouldn't be _too_ awkward." No answer from Dan. "Why can't he hear me?"

Dan disrobed just as Phil came in to repeat himself.

"Phil get out I'm changing!" Dan slammed the door in Phil's face.

Phil laughed. "What?! It's not like I haven't seen you nude before."

"But those times were different. You were bare too. But you just watching me nude is creepy."

"What a chicken…" Phil thought to himself.

Dan quickly changed into a black dress shirt, black converse, and dark skinny jeans; and as soon as he was completely dressed he opened the door and eyed Phil. "Jerk."

Phil grinned and rolled his eyes once more. "You look wonderful." Phil walked over to Dan and buttoned up the top button of his dress shirt.

"It's not _too _much of a formal gathering, is it? Like monocles and wine glasses and everyone holds their pinky up?"

"No, but I think what you're wearing looks fine," Phil shook his head. "in fact, I'm going to go change into something similar; can you maybe start the stove? Just put a pan on and start it up."

Dan shrugged and waltzed over to the kitchen. After completeling the heart-wrenchingly boring tasks, he went over to the couch and lay down; still confused as to why Phil would invite over someone that they both _hate_.

Dan held his phone over his face; his arm outstretched in the air. His legs hung off of the arm of the couch and swung lightly. Phil peaked from around the corner at Dan and smiled at how at ease he seemed. But as soon as Dan dropped the phone on his face Phil giggled, which made Dan glare up from his phone with a smirk, but his head shook in disapproval. Phil came out from around the corner, still giggling, and sat on Dan's lap. Dan gazed up at Phil, almost memorized by his stunning pale blue eyes. Phil couldn't help but look away and blush slightly; because he didn't like it when Dan stared at him. "It's because you're beautiful." Dan would always say. But Phil would just do the same thing: look away and gain a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Dan," Phil gazed back at him. "you should put on that red tie of yours. I like it."

Dan grabbed Phil by his waist and brought the lighter man off of himself. Dan left after he gave Phil a kiss on his forehead. As soon as he reached his room he sighed and tried to tie his red tie. He didn't ever really like it, but he knew that Phil loved to see him wear it, so for some occasions he would wear it to see that genuine, lovely smile of Phil's. Dan struggled and fumbled with the red tie, but whichever way he tried to do it, it always seemed wide of the mark.

"Hey Dan, did you," Phil wandered into Dan's room, only to find Dan and his horrible tie-tying-skills. "oh, Dan. You never were good at that, were you?" Phil chuckled and undid the mess of knots that Dan had made with the tie. In seconds he had retied it perfectly, which made Dan wonder how in the world he could do that.

"What can I do for you, Phil?"

"Well I was just about to ask if you've seen my blue tie, but I see it in your wardrobe now." Phil quickly tied the tie around his neck and exited the room.

Dan shook his head in disbelief. "I still have no idea how he can do that."

Dan sat back for a little bit while Phil cooked. He mostly just stared out his window at the lights of his town. He wondered what the different ones were being used for, and why. He laughed afterwards at the thought of being a tiny bit deep. But really, he loved staring at the lights.

Eventually the smell of chicken alfredo and other various food items filled the apartment. The aroma was fantastic and inviting, but Dan didn't really feel like leaving the bedroom. He knew that Natasha might be out there, and he didn't want to risk striking up a conversation with the snoody lady. Dan rolled his eyes. Again, why did Phil invite her over? If she wanted someone to spend her birthday with her than she should fix her attitude or make some new friends.

"Hey Dan, dinner's ready."

Dan rolled his eyes once more. He dragged his feet alone the floor and hunched his back until he reached the door. But when he opened the door and peered into the dining room no one was there but Phil.

"Where's-." Dan started, but Phil cut him off.

"She was never really coming. I just wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner." Phil smiled and walked over to Dan. "I hope you like it."

The dining table was covered by a clean red table cloth, and two plates of chicken alfredo and various side dishes sat on two opposite side of the dining table, both dishes had a glass of wine next to them, also. Silverware of different sorts sat right beside the plates, and a single red rose was placed in a thin, glass vase as a centerpiece.

"Th-this is absolutely brilliant, Phil." Dan turned away from the table and to Phil. When he fully faced Phil he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. He looked into Phil's blue eyes and smiled. "And I love it."

Dinner flew by smoothly, and afterwards the two men got to spend another night alone together.

* * *

**None of the stories I write ever turn out the way I want them to turn out. Ever. (I know most of you won't like this because I completely bombed the characters. -.- I don't know, I just, I think Phil would be the feminine one in the relationship because he's just like: "Unicorns! Lions! Stop saying that, Dan!" and things like that, but I know some people don't agree with me.) Well, if an author dislikes their writing, it means that they can only improve, which means you get better and better. Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews aren't necessary, but I would like to know if I should continue and what I can change. Thanks for reading. (You already said that, idiot.) :) ~T/M**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not a Chicken

**There are some things changed about Phil's bad day because I wrote it while the video was going, and I would pause it before he finished the story, so I would make up my own ending to that event and just completely ignore the fact that he didn't finish. And if you know me, I'm a really lazy person. So I didn't go back and change it. Anyway, I hope you like it and ignore the fact that I messed it up and I'm a complete failure. **

* * *

You're Not a Chicken

"Here's your new post, Phil." The lazy-eyed David spoke creepily.

Phil backed up a bit. "B-But I didn't even apply for a job at this theme park!"

David looked Phil up and down with the eye that wasn't lazy as he licked his lips and spoke grizzly, "I'm sure you'll do a fiiiine job, lad." With that David scurried away, leaving Dan at his post as a rollercoaster operator.

"B," Right before Phil could mutter anymore people began piling on the massive rollercoaster. "I don't…" Phil glared fearfully at the many cheery people waiting to ride the rollercoaster they had been longing to ride.

"Oh god," Phil thought to himself, mortified. "I don't know what to do!" Phil turned away from the crowd, still trembling. In front of him now was a small control panel with green, red, and blue buttons and also a lever. "Oh dear, I don't know which buttons to press. But I can't let these people down!" He shut his eyes and scrunched his nose and pressed the buttons randomly.

Green.

Red.

Green.

Green.

A loud roar erupted from the coaster and it shot off. At first Phil smiled but then he heard the horrendous screams of the people. Then he realized and screamed to himself, "THE HARNESSES DIDN'T COME DOWN!" Not wanting to watch the people falling from the ride that looped around in the air twice, Phil shut his eyes and ran in the other direction.

It seemed as though as soon as he started running he also began to feel tired. Five seconds after he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him with a frickin' baseball bat. Phil pushed past people, shoving their shoulders away and making them scream and call security. Soon he could hear people chasing after him, but he couldn't focus on them. He had to keep running. Eventually the people that were chasing after him tackled him to the ground harshly and rolled him over. But what was strange was that they were wearing animal costumes. One was a bunny and another was a dog and many more. There were about a dozen animals. Were _they_ security?

"Do you know the punishment for killing people on a roller coaster?!" The guy on top of Phil bellowed in his ear. His voice sounded muffled from the costume, but it was clear what he screamed.

"N-No!" Phil cried. "What i-is it?!"

One of the other men grumbled. "We put a pencil in your _eye_."

Phil squeezed his eyes shut once more, tears beginning to well out from them. "P-P-Please no!"

The man sitting on top of Phil flipped him around, which caused Phil to open his eyes to see what was going on. From there, without hesitation, the man randomly generated a pencil and stabbed Phil straight in the pupil.

White. Just white from then. Gradually a faint ringing filled Phil's ears, but soon the ringing got louder. And even louder. With that the whiteness kept getting brighter and brighter. Phil couldn't move, and even if he could he had no idea where he was located at. Suddenly it hit him.

"I-I'm… Dead."

Memories then flashed in his face. Memories of his first Christmas, his first day at school, his first YouTube video. The first day he met Dan. Dan. More pictures of Dan flooded his mind and all he could see was his smile, his eyes, his perfectness. Memories of Jamaica with Dan, memories of being bundled up in loads of scarves outside in the snow and Dan pulling down the scarves just to kiss Phil on the lips in the bright white snow, memories of the multiple times they had to cry on one another's shoulders. Everything began to overwhelm Phil, and the ringing was even louder. But before anything else could happen,

Phil's eyes shot open. His breathing was uneven and heavy and soon he realized that he was sobbing uncontrollably. He sat up in bed, still weeping, and brought his knees up to his chest. He grabbed his hair roughly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of all the feelings of pain and sadness away. He tried to speak to himself, tried to tell himself that everything was going to be alright, but all he managed was a scream. And that scream said Dan.

Dan came bursting into the room full speed, ready to take down any ninja assassin after his boyfriend, but only found his boyfriend weeping uncontrollably on his bed.

"What's happened?"

Phil didn't say anything else; he just sprung up and wrapped his arms around Dan, still crying.

"Woah, woah…" Dan's voice trailed off as he sat down on Phil's bed and set Phil on his lap. He rubbed his back in support, and Phil seemed to calm down with each rub of Dan's hand.

"I don't get it," Phil thought to himself. "Dan's here but I just can't seem to stop my tears." Phil kept trying to stop himself, but every single time he would close his eyes he could see the images he saw in his dream when he died. That just made him weep harder.

Eventually, after about forty-five minutes, Phil's sobs just became whimpers and his waterfall of tears shrunk to a few dripping out of his pale blue eyes. Dan pulled Phil off of his back, but with Phil still on Dan's lap, he brought Phil's face to his own and tried looking him in his pale blue eyes, but anyway Dan would move his head Phil would turn away. Truth was, Phil didn't want to look at Dan because he was afraid of thinking of all the memories he could've lost, and thinking of those could've made him cry ridiculously hard once more. Eventually Phil gave up and gazed at Dan. "It's one in the morning. Let's go back to bed. I'll sleep in here." Phil didn't say anything; he just nodded his head and wiped his bloodshot, teary eyes. Dan removed his soaked shirt and laid Phil down next to himself.

"Good night, Phil." Dan whispered, wrapping his arm around the man next to him.

Phil didn't say anything back. Phil didn't close his eyes. Phil didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night, either.

The morning came slowly and bitterly, and when Phil could see the sun seeping through the curtains he knew it was time for him to rise and get his morning routine in order, even though he felt like death. Before he left his bed, however, he glanced over to Dan, who was still sound asleep. Phil fought the urge to run his fingers through Dan's hair, because he didn't want Dan to wake up and question him about the night before. So Phil just silently got up and dragged his feet into the kitchen where he would start the day. For some reason he felt as though that day would become the worst day of his life.

The coffee in the pot filled the house with that wonderful aroma, which made Phil a little happier, but he still felt as though the day would be horrid. After the coffee was done brewing and the toast popped up out of the toaster, Phil ate and filled his little tummy up. Phil felt better after that, but just by a third.

Then the inevitable happened.

As soon as Phil stepped into his room he felt the worst physical pain he had ever felt in his entire life. He had stepped on a thumbtack with bare feet.

"MUTHAFFffffff..." Phil grabbed his foot and flopped down on his bed, still in pain.

"What happened?!" Dan sprung out of his comfortable slumber to find Phil clutching his foot and biting his knuckle.

Phil shoved his foot in Dan's face. "This freaking tack went all the way inside my freaking heel, Dan!" Phil shouted.

Dan shook his head and got up. "I'll run and get some band-aids and Neosporin." And so he did. Once he came back Phil had calmed down a tiny bit, but when he looked at the tweezers, Neosporin, and band-aids he freaked out once more.

"That stuff's gonna hurt!"

"Do you still want the tack in there?" Dan sat down and grabbed Phil's foot.

"...No."

With a bit of yelling and crying the tack was removed and band-aid was put on Phil's heel.

Afternoon came rather quickly, and Phil remembered that he had a meeting with the campus supervisor. He dressed hurriedly and was about to run out the door before Dan stopped him.

"Have fun on campus." Dan hugged Phil tight and when he released him he still held Phil's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. After a moment Dan nodded and Phil was off.

During the walk there Phil had to keep himself from bursting into tears once more. But something just sent him off over the edge and the point of no return.

He saw a dead owl decomposing on the sidewalk.

"Well doesn't my day just get better and better!" Phil burst through the front door of his flat, making Dan jump and throw his game controller. Phil threw his side bag down on the couch while kicking off his shoes and loosening the tie on his suit.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Dan walked over to Phil, whom already had tears starting to well up in his eyes once more for that day.

Phil's head tilted downwards and he just walked past Dan and to the couch where he threw himself down on his belly. He held back tears, but a few slipped past. Of course Dan couldn't tell because his face was buried in the couch cushion.

"The universe hates me."

Dan felt bad for his boyfriend, but he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he woke up balling, stepped on a tack, and came home near tears.

"Please," Dan sat down on the floor next to where Phil lay on the couch. "tell me what happened today. Starting from when you got home up to this morning."

It took a moment, but with a hesitant sigh Phil sat up and faced Dan, whom was still on the floor facing Phil. "It started raining on my way back to the flat, which created puddles, which I accidently stepped in and got my socks wet. Before that my meeting with the campus supervisor went horribly, and he thought I was a complete _lunatic_ because I kept tripping over my words and stupid stuff like that. But before I met up with him I was walking there, starting to feel a little better, when I saw my first real owl."

"Well," Dan looked confused. "that's good, right?"

"NO!" Phil screamed. "Because it was dead!" Phil's voice choked and he buried his face in his hands, all of the feelings of the day coming back to hit him.

"Jesus, Phil." Dan rubbed Phil's back, trying to give him some comfort, stability, just make him a little better than he held up at that moment.

"You know what happened before I left, right? I stepped on that frickin' tack and it went into my foot and said hello to my heel bone," Phil sighed. "that wasn't even the worst part of day."

Dan didn't even need to think about it. He instantly remembered when Phil hollered his name and he had to go running to see what happened. "T-This morning? Right? What," Dan paused and eyed Phil's unmoving body laying on the couch face down. "what happened? Was it a nightmare? Did something happen online?" After a moment Phil didn't answer, which made Dan a little concerned. "If you tell me I might be able to help."

Phil sat up and as soon as he looked to Dan he busted out into tears. Not as bad as the early morning, but hard enough to startle Dan a bit. Dan got up off of the floor then and sat next to Phil, trying to find the right angle to embrace him. Eventually Phil just faced Dan and started crying into his lap. About an hour of crying later Phil sat up and looked into Dan's dark brown, luscious eyes.

"I'm such a chicken, Dan." Phil shook his head and hid his face in his hands. "It was just a nightmare, but for some reason, if just…" Phil felt so enraged with himself that he got _that_ worked up about a nightmare. But for some reason he thought that it felt like more than just a nightmare. "God I wish that I wasn't such a godforsaken chicken all the flippin' time!" Dan clutched his hair in his fists and was on the verge of tears once more.

Dan had heard enough and grabbed Phil's chin. He guided Phil's face so that Phil's eyes met his own. "You're _not_ a chicken, Philip." Dan brought Phil into a big hug, and he could tell that Phil was tearing up. "Was it that bad? Do you want to talk about it?"

Phil loosened himself from Dan's bear hug and sniffled a bit before talking. "I…" A deep breath in and he began talking once more. "I think so," After a paused he looked up to Dan with his eyes wide. "but can we have tea first?"

Dan laughed at looked down to the ground and then back up at Phil. "Sure. That's the only thing I can manage to make, anyway."

"Besides Delia Smith pancakes." Phil chuckled quietly.

"I can't even make _those_ right."Dan laughed as he got out the kettle.

Phil observed his boyfriend in the kitchen and was tempted to tell him to make him a sandwich, but instead he muttered, "Yeah, your _girlfriend_ Delia makes them better."

Dan laughed aloud. "You know that's right, but you know who makes them the best?" Dan paused, not really expecting a guess from Phil, but not being surprised if he did guess. "Your mum in the mornings after she gets out of my bed."

Phil thought about it for a second and then glared at Dan, offended. "H-Hey!"

Phil could hear Dan's genuine, gentle laugh and smiled at it. Then he noticed himself smiling and thought, "Dan really _can_ make everything better. I wonder why it was so bad this morning, though…" The little voice in his mind stopped speaking after Phil gazed at Dan, whom was bringing the steaming cups of tea towards the sofa. (FASTEST TEA MAKING PROCESS EVER)

"Thanks," Phil murmured, carefully taking the mug out of Dan's hand. "now, about this morning… I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked out about it that much… But, the thought of loosing…" Phil stopped talking.

"…hm?" Dan said, taking his lips away from his tea mug. "W-What is it? Loosing what?"

Phil shook his head. "I had a dream where I died, and all I could see was white, and then all I could hear was this incessant ringing," Phil paused and stared down and away from Dan's chocolate eyes. His own Carolina blue eyes were staring off into space for a moment, but after he glanced back to Dan he continued talking. "Eventually my mind started playing memories, and, the most frequent were memories with you, Dan." Phil felt tears coming on, and he tried his best to fight them back. "And I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you, Dan…" That's when Phil began crying for the umpteenth time that day.

That brought a few tears to Dan's eyes, but he had to stay strong for Phil, so he wiped them away quickly and set their mugs of tea down. "Don't worry about it, Phil." Dan brought Phil closer than he ever had before. He cradled the blue-eyed man like he was a toddler that was hysterical about the monster under his bed. "I'm here, and you're not dead. That's always a good thing, right? Me being here." Dan chuckled. "Because I'm attractive and you can't handle this."

Phil gave out a muffled laugh and then shot up, a harsh glare glazed over his pale face. "I don't feel like laughing, Daniel. Don't do that." After a moment Phil smiled and laid his back down on Dan's lap.

"I'll put on some T.V. for us, Del- I mean- Phil." A smug smirk was plastered onto Dan's face as Phil's hand batted at Dan's knee.

After a while of watching television the two lovers fell asleep side by side on the couch, and that night Phil didn't have any nightmares about death or men dressed up as fluffy animals.

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; IT'S DOOOOONE! XP Hon, you did ****_not_**** know how long my writers block stayed around. I could've had this done in an hour or so and instead it lasted a few days. HOW AWFUL! Not to mention I've not been getting any sleep because ****_someone_****, *cough*NeverlandNat*cough* kept me up by talking to me at late hours. (Just joking. I was the one annoying her. I'm pretty sure she was on the other side of the screen going, "Go to sleep before I put you to sleep myself, you freak." Haha. So sorry, dear.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are certainly not necessary but I do enjoy reading them and it helps me out a lot. :) Thanks, ~T/M**


	4. Chapter 4: Chickens Kill Children

**This chapter was a big fail. Please don't hurt me. **

* * *

Chickens Kill Children

The gloomy skies told Phil that it was going to rain. Phil groaned at the thought of rain, because that day was the day of the big garage sale that he and Dan were hosting. It wouldn't actually be in a garage, but Phil didn't really know what else to call it. Dan had suggested, "Give-The-Stuff-That-We-No-Longer-Want-Away-Because-It's-Usless-Junk Sale", but Phil didn't think that people would actually buy things if the signs said that.

Phil tried to lift a hefty box, but failed completely. So he had to call Dan over.

"Do you even lift?" Dan smirked and gave a little laugh as he put no effort into moving the box full of video games and DVD's.

Phil shook his head and folded a few shirts that no longer fit him or Dan. He then placed the neatly folded shirts into stacks of fives. "No," Phil stopped folding and strolled over to Dan. "but I know for a fact you don't either."

All of a sudden a few little annoyances came around the corner and started heading towards the Give-The-Stuff-That-We-No-Longer-Want-Away-Because-It's-Usless-Junk Sale.

"God dang it," Phil mumbled under his breath. "It's those stupid brats from around the corner."

Dan glared at them. "How old are they anyway?"

"Like eleven or something."

"Well we can't throw things at them…" Dan glanced over to Phil who chuckled in return.

"I wish we could."

Slowly but surely the bratty little preteens strutted over together like they were a little gang. Phil hated the sight of them; it made him want to puke. It really reminded him of that little boy gang back when he was twelve. They tried to get him to smoke; and Phil almost did. But luckily his mum walked in on him and saved the day.

"Look," One of the boys sneered. "the little fairies from around the corner are putting on a little sale."

Another one poked at one of Phil's shirts before another child slapped his hand away. "Careful! You might catch the gay." That earned a laugh from the little group, which stabbed at Phil's nerves. Phil didn't even fathom what Dan said next.

"Even with all this gay your mums still get with it." Phil was stunned at first, but then he had to cover his mouth and tried not to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

The boys just stood there for a moment, wide-eyed. But then one of them stood up for the rest of them. "Are mums wouldn't get with you if you were the last man on earth." The group muttered a little "ooooh" and some laughed a little louder and harder than necessary.

"That one deserves a hug," Dan held his arms out and started stepping towards the loud-mouth. "come on, let's all bask in the gay."

"Jesus, Dan," Phil grabbed his arm. "don't touch them! You know what kind of diseases you might get?"

"Probably an STD."

Phil chortled and clapped like a seal.

"Shut up, Grandpa." The same loud-mouth stepped up once more.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, Grandpa." Dan turned to him and gave him a stare that told him to shut his face.

A few burns and a threat later the kids carried on to go torment an elderly couple or kick some puppies or something along those lines.

"Those kids are demons." Phil shook his head.

"Here comes another."

This time a little girl skipped along and happened to see the sale. She smiled a cute little smile at Dan and Phil before poking around in all of the junk. She played with a few dolls, unfolded a few shirts, and finally found the box of pranks Dan had set out. She rummaged through and tossed out a few things like whoopee cushions, hand buzzers, and regular old jokes like that. Suddenly she stumbled upon an old rubber chicken that she had apparently named, "Bessie."

"How much for Bessie?" The little girl giggled.

Dan turned to Phil and shrugged. Phil finally coughed and said, "You don't want that old thing. It's junk. We were going to throw it out." Phil really didn't want the girl to have it. It was falling apart and the tiny head would be a choking hazard. Not to mention when it _did_ fall off the girl would be mortified and have nightmares for weeks. "How about you have a doll instead?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

Phil closed his eyes and thought for a second, but apparently he didn't think things through _too_ much because what he said after made him want to shoot himself. "But chickens kill children."

Awkward silence followed, along with a horrified expression from the girl and a very confused one from Dan. Phil could only _imagine_ his own expression. He must've looked like a psychopath because he tried to make himself smile through the embarrassment and he could feel his own face twitch.

A few moments of silence later the girl set the doll on the pavement and walked away, her face probably as traumatized as ever.

"Good thing we aren't going to see her, those rotten punks, or Manchester, _ever _again."

It was true, the two were moving to London and never wanted to visit Manchester again, but Phil still couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl.

The clouds were a deep, deep, intense shade of grey, and eventually began to rain on the lovers' parade. Luckily Dan knew where a tarp and poles were, so he hurriedly brought them out before it could rain _too_ hard. After some extreme struggling the tarp was put up and their stuff became protected from the rain. Afterwards though, Phil saw the rubber chicken and began to sulk.

Dan giggled as he looked at a very pitiful Phil. Phil just stood there, holding his head in his hands. Dan gave another giggle and strutted over to where he stood. After a moment Dan snaked his arms around the other man. "Don't dwell on it, Phil. She was bound to hear worse." Dan snickered. "Probably much, _much_ later in her lifetime, but the sooner the better, right?"

Phil shook his head, which was still buried and hidden in his pale (almost ghostly) hands.

Just then the two heard a few childish snickers from behind them, which made Dan turn his head. Phil, on the other hand, still felt awful about what he had done to the little girl. He actually debated on whether he should run and give her the chicken or not. Anyway, Dan had turn to see that the boys were back, just as bratty and punchable as ever. (AND YES, AUTO-CORRECT, PUNCHABLE IS A WORD! …Now…)

"What is this? Animal planet?" One of the kids sneered.

Another nudged the first with their elbow. "I think it's elephant mating season." That earned a group laugh. A very immature and this-laugh-will-push-you-off-the-edge laugh. And that's exactly what it did. It pushed Dan off of the edge. If they came there to watch elephants mate, then by god they'll get a show.

Dan twirled Phil around, which made Phil widen his eyes and open his mouth to say something, but by the time he took a breath in Dan had crashed his lips against the others. This hushed the kids, or at least brought them down to a murmur. Dan thought he heard a few snarky comments, and when he pulled away from Phil he turned to see the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Anyone else want a kiss?"

In a blink of an eye the kids were gone.

"Dan," Phil shook his head and a smirk eventually grew.

"What?"

Phil turned away and started to fold up the shirts that the little girl had undone. "Uncalled for."

Dan held up the rubber chicken and waved it in Phil's face. "It's not like a traumatized them."

Phil seized the chicken and threw it in the box of pranks and jokes. "You might as well've."

Dan shook his head. "I don't see why they find love so _strange_. Like it's some sort of weird alien monster from a movie."

"They probably came from a very religious family."

"So?"

"My parents used to give me the whole, 'God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.' speech, and trust me, it made it seem alien-like at first." Phil turned to Dan. "But when I got older I figured out that they were wrong, and they were just homophobes that thought that love was strange when it was with someone with the same gender." Phil paused. "So when I figured out that I prefer men, I felt a little scared that my parents wouldn't accept me." Phil shook his head. "When I came out to them when I was sixteen they were shocked," Phil paused once again, and this time it looked like he was fighting back tears. "and it drove my father mad. He kicked me out a week later. I hated that I was right about knowing that they wouldn't accept me. I hated myself for being _me_." Phil coughed and had to look away from Dan's soft, chocolate eyes. They were full of pity and sorrow, just like everyone else's when he told that stupid story. Well, other person. Only one other person had heard the story, and that was his best friend, Alyssa. "I moved in with one of my good friends Alyssa. She knew I was gay before I did, which I found pretty funny. She taught me that I shouldn't hate myself for love, that's just ridiculous. And it was." Phil gazed back into Dan's eyes. "I guess I was just really upset at my parents and their reaction."

Dan was shocked at first, and then he felt disgusted. Phil was the nicest human being ever, and just because he was _gay_ his parents had to kick him out? He was the same person, he just felt that he loved the opposite gender. "Phil I'm so sorry…"

"No," Phil turned back to the shirts and continued folding them. "you didn't do anything. My parents were just conservative, religious freaks that only used the bible to hide from their irrational fears." Phil coughed. "Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself," Phil peaked over his shoulder to check if Dan was still there. "it says so in the bible, right? It doesn't say to hate. Just _love_." Phil shook his head and coughed once more.

After a moment of silence Phil coughed yet again. Dan put a hand up to his forehead and then pulled it away second after.

"You're not feeling too well, Phil."

"I'm fine," Phil shivered. "I'm cold, actually. And the coughing might just be because of my allergies. I'll be right back with my coat."

"Bring mine too?" Dan hopefully called out to Phil, whom was already walking towards their flat.

Phil waved his hand behind him. "Nope."

"Thank you!"

While standing in the rain Dan had thought of something. Something awful.

He hadn't told his parents that he was gay.

Dan shook his head. "It's not a big deal," He thought to himself. "being gay isn't anything to be _ashamed_ of. In fact, why does it even have to be named? Why does it have to be gay? Love is love. No matter what. So why do genders matter? You know, other than for reproducing situations." Dan's mind kept deep in thought, which he hated, but this situation was different than the others. He actually didn't realize that Phil had been behind him for a moment.

Phil chuckled. "You okay there?"

"Hm?" Dan turned around and stood up, all thoughts leaving his mind when he saw Phil's slight, charming smile. "Oh, yeah." Dan grabbed his coat and looked away from Phil, thoughts beginning to return to him.

"Well, it seemed like you were pretty lost in thought there." Phil peaked around Dan's shoulder and tried to look at his face, but Dan turned his head away a little more and rubbed the back of his neck. "God," Phil paused and turned Dan around. "I know something is wrong, Howell. I know you well. Now spill it."

Dan sighed and then gazed up to Phil. "How would you like to have dinner at my parents place before the move?"

Phil turned his head a little and smirked. "Is that what this is all about? Are you worried about me meeting your parents? Are you afraid they won't approve of me?"

"I guess." And in a way Phil was right. But it wasn't just that he was afraid that his parents didn't approve of Phil as himself, but that they won't approve of Phil as a male.

"Okay then! I'm determined to get them to love me! When is the dinner?" Phil beamed, which made Dan's mood brighten up.

"Hey, Phil," Dan smirked.

"Yeah, Dan?" Curiosity filled the ebony-haired man's gaze.

"Come here," Dan took Phil's hand and let him out into the empty road. No cars could be heard, and no person seemed to be around. (And he never answered his question about the dinner. How rude, Dan. How rude.)

The rained poured heavily and the wind gusts were enough to make Jack Frost shiver, and it sent the worst shivers straight up Phil's spine, and for Phil to get warmer he had to be as close to Dan as possible. As soon as the two were in the middle of the street Dan backed away from Phil and moved behind him, but he did it so swiftly that Phil didn't know where he went for a moment until he felt hands wrap around his waist. Phil smiled and turned around to meet Dan's adorable smirk. Their torsos were touching and Dan held Phil close. Dan's arms were around Phil's waist while Phil's arms were curled in and rested on Dan's chest. The lovers' noses were touching and their smiling lips were millimeters away. Phil could feel Dan's hot breath on his neck, which only sent more chills down his spine. But these chills were full of love, not the bone-chilling weather.

"Dang it, Dan. Just kiss me." Phil laughed as Dan's smiling lips met his own, and soon the two were kissing in the rain. Just about the cheesiest thing ever. The two smiled into the kiss, which made Phil experience a bubbly feeling inside, and that plus the whole, 'kissing in the rain' thing made Phil giggle because the entire thing felt funny to him.

Dan pulled away from Phil's lips and gazed into his pale blue eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because this is the most cliché thing ever, Dan." Phil giggled, which made Dan look down and laugh.

"I guess this wasn't the best trick out of the book."

"Let's get out of the rain before we catch pneumonia." Phil pulled Dan under the tarp and began sorting through more things.

At the end of the day the two sold about half of their stuff, which surprised them both, and it made enough money to pay half of their rent for their new flat in London. Which was _way_ more than expected, also. The two had already set aside money for about half a year's rent, and they still had money left over, but you didn't hear either of them complaining.

"What do want for dinner?" Phil asked, moving in the last light box inside from their Give-The-Stuff-That-We-No-Longer-Want-Away-Because-It's-Usless-Junk Sale.

"I dunno. Do you feel like going out? Or do you wanna order something?"

"I feel like going out, really." Phil thought for a moment. "We could get mall food, and then go get milkshakes from ShakeAway?"

Dan thought for a moment and then hopped up. "I'll go get my wallet and umbrella." Dan hopped up and grabbed his things, he also changed into fresh and dry clothes.

"You changed? Do I have time to change?" Phil asked.

"Yeah , you pig." Dan smirked.

"That's what your mum said last night."

"PHIL! NAUGHTY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Dan laughed and screamed at his boyfriend, chasing him into his bedroom.

"But _you're_ always making those jokes!"

Dan gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "I would _never_."

The two men laughed and joked all the way to the lift, where a familiar boy stood silently also.

"Hey, aren't you that little boy from the gang?" Phil asked the boy when the lift closed.

The boy remained silent for a moment before looking up to Dan and Phil with the most innocent, pure emerald eyes. "Yeah, but…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at his feet. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't _really_ find those jokes funny, but I'm only with them to look cool…"

"Jesus Christ I know exactly what you're going through." Phil spoke dryly.

The kid glanced up at Phil, eyes wide. "What?"

"When I was twelve there were these 'cool kids' on the block. I wanted to look cool, so I stuck with them. Even though I didn't fit in." Phil paused and looked at the boy's eyes, which flickered with curiosity. "They tried to get me to smoke one time, and I almost did, but my mum came and brought me away." Phil shrugged. "Later I found out that being cool isn't about some 'gang' that the neighborhood 'bad boys' created, it's about accepting who you are." Phil smirked at Dan, whom just looked back at the little boy next to Phil.

"Really lame and cheesy, yeah, but actually true." Dan grinned at the boy, and the little boy gave a reassuring smile back.

When the lift opened the boy apologized once more and then ran off into the rain.

"How strange," Phil spoke a little loud, trying to talk over the heavy downpour around him. "he really does remind me of myself at his age."

Dan fumbled around with the umbrella, but eventually Phil had to take it and open it for him. Once the two were outside the umbrella was draped over them. It was a good-sized umbrella, but it was still a little too small for the two men, so they had to stay close together if they wanted to keep dry. Which they didn't mind, but they were always afraid of running into fans and them getting the wrong idea. Dan and Phil weren't sure if they were ready to come out to their fans, and they weren't really sure _why_. They didn't want to hide anything from them, but I guess they didn't want to deal with any hate mail about them being gay. This is why they almost never held hands in public, unless it was in a very secluded area like an empty park. They knew that eventually, after a while, they could come out and tell their fans, but whenever they thought about doing it, the idea just seemed wrong and untimely.

The two walked along the pavement, talking about random things and enjoying each other's company. They joked and told stories and complained about the rain. The rain, however, did nothing to them. The men were huddled close together as they walked along, not just to stay dry, or warm, but to savor in each other.

"Dan," Phil glanced up at Dan and then back down to his IPhone. "did you bring your headphones?"

"I… I don't know. Let me check." Sure enough in his back pocket a pair of earbuds were tangled up.

Phil chuckled. "We'll never untangle those things."

Dan still tried though, really concentrating on where it was tangled and how the loops looped. After a minute Phil tried to help as well, which made their hands collide and share warmth. Eventually, with a lot of effort, the two had managed to untangle them almost completely. They gave up when the earbuds were stretched enough to split between them.

"Alright, this band is some weird band. I don't really know where they're from, but I listened to one of their songs on YouTube," Phil continued speaking, but Dan really didn't care about the words. He just focused on Phil's goofy smile as he spoke and the tiniest bit of warmth still left on his hands after Phil had accidently rubbed against them a few times. Actually, when Dan thought about it, his hands were _extremely_ frosty. "anyway, even if we can't understand what he's saying, the beat is really-"

Dan cut him short. "Philip my hands are freezing."

"O-Okay…" Phil's voice trailed off as the song started playing in their ears. (I dunno; any song that fits the mood, okay? How about you tell me which song fits the mood? I wanna hear what kinda music you listen to!)

"Well hold my hand and make it temperate!" Dan laughed.

Phil's face froze. "But I thought that you didn't-"

"I don't care anymore." Dan scooped up Phil's hand and held it tight. They were still scrunched together, which made their hands kind of hidden, but you could still tell what they were doing. And yeah, they got dirty looks from the older folk that were raised differently, but for the most part people didn't care, which made Dan not hate humanity as much. But he still hated the majority of humanity.

"Welp!" Phil sung, folding up his umbrella as they entered the mall. "Ready for some food?" Phil smiled a bright and cheery smile that never failed to set Dan into a great mood.

So with a slight smile Dan nodded. "Of course. That's why we came here in the first place." The two laughed and, hands still laced together, they headed in the direction of the food court.

* * *

**The only reason I made this chapter was because of three reasons:  
A) Inside joke  
B) Getting a look at Phil's past and how his parents reacted.  
C) Mentioning Dan's parents. They will arise later on.  
Hopefully you weren't ****_too_**** disappointed. I tried my best! D: Can you ever forgive me?! Anyway, thanks for reading. Does anyone even read these bold text author notes? I know I do, but I'm a peculiar human being. Anyway, thanks for reading! :) Stay awesome. ~T/M**


	5. Chapter 5: Title didn't fit! D':

**THIS IS SO OVERDUE I'M SO SORRY FELLOW PHILLIONS AND DANOSAURS! I love and appreciate all of you so much! So enjoy this chapter, even though it's totally generic in the whole, "Some girl hits on a gay guy and then is shocked to see that he's gay" I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M UNORIGINAL! But please try to enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

I Don't Think it's Supposed to Taste Like Chicken

"Where are we going to eat anyway?" Phil asked his partner. The two were enjoying an outing at the local mall, trying to stay dry from the rain and grab a bite to eat.

Dan eyed the map of the mall. "Well I honestly don't care. How about some pretzels?"

Phil smiled and turned to Dan. "Whatever you're getting works!"

With their fingers intertwined they strutted along and made their way to the food court. Dan tried to ignore the ignorant glares people gave him, but he always felt a ting of disgust when he noticed them. Which he always did notice them. If they only knew Phil and how amazing he is, they would understand why I love him the way I do. If they knew us they wouldn't even _care_.

"Dan," Phil whispered. "If the looks people are giving you are troubling you then you don't have to hold my hand…" Phil seemed to have a tinge of hurt in his mellow voice, as if the looks were starting to bother him as well.

"They aren't bothering me. I just hate that people think this is weird."

"I know what you mean."

While Phil set off to find a table Dan went in the empty line to buy some pretzels. At the pretzel stand a young women, around her early twenties, turned around with a bored expression on her face, she looked as though she wanted to drop dead then and there.

"Hello, what can I-." Her expression changed when she looked to Dan. The woman perked up and a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Uh, hello there! W-What can I get for you today?"

"Just a few pretzels is fine." Dan smirked at the girl, which made her blush even more. She stared at him for a moment and then turned around, an even shadier blush had been gained.

"Two pretzels!" The woman shouted to a co-worker. "Would you like a drink?" She smirked flirtingly and gazed at Dan.

"Uh," Dan chuckled, knowing that the poor woman had fallen for him. "I think two sweet teas will do."

The woman nodded and turned to get the drinks in order. "So," She cleared her throat as she turned around to hand Dan one of the two drinks. "Who are you eating this with? Sister, brother… Girlfriend?" She played with the straw in her hands as she rested her elbows on the counter in front of Dan.

"No, actually." When Dan uttered those words the woman's smile grew, which Dan didn't know was possible.

The food was ready quickly and as the woman handed Dan her food she began stuttering.

"U-Uh so…" She cleared her throat. "W-Would you like to, uh, g-go see a movie? Uh, with me? Sometime?"

"Uh…" Dan wasn't quite sure what to say, he didn't want to hurt the woman, but he also had to tell her that he was seeing someone. Anyway he thought about it in his mind, he imagined her being extremely hurt. She had seemed to fall head-over-heels.

But then Phil swooped in and saved the day. "Dan," Phil stood right next to Dan. "what's taking you so long?" At first the woman didn't seemed fazed by Phil, she kept staring at Dan, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought. I was just paying." With that Dan looked to the side, leaned over, and kissed Phil on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it still made Phil a little surprised at first. Dan normally didn't like PDA, but for some reason he threw that out there; and when Dan turned back to the girl he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. The woman's jaw was extended and her eyes were bulged. She pretty much looked like the scream only prettier and more shocked.

"So it was what? Ten pounds?" Dan whipped out his wallet and paid the cashier quickly. "Thank you." With a smile Dan grabbed the food and walked away. He left a very confused Phil, a still in shock cashier, and the two teas behind. The other man just stood there for a moment, but then eyed the cashier, grabbed the two teas carefully, and walked away. But he kept his eyes on the cashier, as if she was going to turn into a demon and swallow his soul.

Eventually Phil caught up with Dan and bumped into him. "What happened back there?"

Dan sighed and sat down at their little table. "She asked me out on a date."

Phil raised his eyebrows and sat down with his boyfriend. "Really? Did you say no or did the kiss speak for you?"

"You saved me from _verbally_ hurting her." Dan picked pieces off of his pretzel and began eating.

"I think you made it worse on the poor woman."

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Dan scoffed.

Phil shrugged. "I dunno, did she ask you if you were seeing someone?"

"In a way."

Phil sipped his drink. "What do you mean?"

"She asked if I had a girlfriend. She never said anything about a boyfriend."

"So that gives you permission to be a heartbreaker?"

Dan laughed. "I did _not_ break her heart!"

"She's still in shock!" Phil gave a quick hand gesture to her, which made Dan look behind him and shake his head at the cashier. Her head was buried in her hands and Dan was sure that she had to have been muttering some pretty nasty stuff.

Dan laughed a bit before setting down his pretzel. "It's not great, Phil. Just to warn you."

After a moment Phil bit into his pretzel. "Ech…" He set it on the table. "I don't think it's supposed to taste like chicken, but it totally does."

Dan sipped his drink. "You're just racist."

"H-How?!" Phil laughed.

"You tell me," Dan laughed as he got up and threw the half eaten pretzels away. "We'll order a pizza or something."

Phil took one last sip of his drink before throwing it away as well. "That was just plain awful."

"I guess we can leave now and go home. Again, we should order a pizza. That was nowhere near filling or worth the trip." Dan tossed his drink away.

"You can say that again, but," Phil stood up and threw the drinks in the trash. "I said that we'd get ShakeAways, so let's get them before we head home."

Dan nodded. "I wouldn't mind a quick ShakeAway."

So they step foot outside in the rain once more, not even bothering to put their umbrella up. ShakeAway was just around the corner and the two didn't feel like messing with the umbrella.

"I'll order for us while you play street fighter." Phil laughed. "The normal for you?"

The two spoke in unison. "Butterscotch with white Maltezers floating in it." The two laughed as they parted in the little milkshake place. Dan went to the street fighter machine while Phil ordered.

The cashier seemed friendly, but also seemed to eye Dan a few times when he began yelling at the machine. The woman laughed and continued to take Phil's order, but now and then glanced over at Dan. Occasionally she would bite her lip.

"Oh, uh," Phil stuttered, trying to get her attention. "Don't mind him," That did get her attention, but she looked a little confused. "My boyfriend is just a bit competitive when it comes to video games." After he uttered those words the woman nodded and her expression went blank. She also seemed to stop eyeing Dan.

"Here you are." The woman smiled once more as she handed Phil the icy cups of milkshake deliciousness. "Have a good day."

With a polite nod to the cashier Phil turned and began heading towards the frustrated Dan. "Do you wanna drink them in here or on the way home?" Phil held the icy milkshakes in his hands while Dan kept losing his game.

"Let's just go home." Dan sighed as he lost for the fourth time.

Phil chuckled as he handed Dan his diabetes in a cup. "That Hadouken blow got you?"

"How can it not?"

With a few giggles the men stepped outside in the cats and dogs for weather. The umbrella didn't put up _too_ much of a fight that time, but Dan got it stuck, so Dan feared for when he had to put it up once more. It would've been easier to throw the thing away with their dinner and just buy a new one, but Phil said that the umbrella they had was fine. With their umbrella up the two men huddled together under it, hiding from the downpour around them. The sky was set dull and gray, which didn't make Phil the happiest person in the world. If he could he would live in a place with cerulean skies, sandy beaches, and the sun set high and dazzling in the sky all day. But that was all just some fantasy, some dream that Phil knew would never happen. He always loved the shining sun and warmth, but for some reason he knew that he may not handle the heat well for too long. I guess that was a plus side for not living where he dreamed.

Dan gazed up at the dreary sky and sighed. "I really hate the rain."

"Yeah," Phil sighed along with him. "I wish I lived somewhere warmer, with the sun shining all day. No cloud coverage, just blue."

Dan chuckled. "I know what you mean,"

As the two approached their flat Dan gave a quick huff and a comment about the umbrella. Phil chuckled and held Dan's milkshake for him while he struggled for a good five minutes with the umbrella.

"Need help?"

"No," Dan grunted as he finally closed the umbrella. "But we _need_ a new umbrella. This ancient thing doesn't even keep us dry anymore."

Phil laughed and handed Dan his milkshake before retreating into the flat and sitting down on the couch. "It's _fine_. I've had that umbrella for years."

"Which is exactly why we should replace the idiotic piece of junk." Dan set his half-empty milkshake down on the counter and then flopped onto the sofa next to his boyfriend.

Phil smirked at him and then lay down across Dan's lap.

"I need to order the pizza."

"Who needs the pizza?" Phil smirked.

Dan laughed and leaned over to grab his phone. "I do."

Phil took the phone out of Dan's hands and threw it across the sofa.

"I'm comfortable." Phil closed his eyes and continued to lie on Dan's lap.

Dan laughed and rubbed Phil's hair. "And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

With that Dan rolled Phil off of his lap onto the floor. Phil actually didn't realized it until he was on the ground and he could hear Dan dialing a number.

"Dan you jerk!" Phil cackled.

"Yes," Dan spoke seriously. "A medium pepperoni,"

"Why did you have to knock me over?!"

"And ignore the psychopath in the background; he's just upset because I won't let him around the knives." Dan brought his mouth away from the phone to chuckle.

"That is _not_ the case!" Phil yelled through laughter.

"Thank you," Dan hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch.

Phil sat up on the floor and sat criss-crossed. He shook his head and gave Dan a disapproving smirk. Dan just snickered and leaned down to kiss Phil on the forehead.

"What should we watch while we eat?" Dan asked, getting up and digging through the mountain of DVD's they owned.

Phil thought for a moment. "We've watched Buffy and Dr. Who over and over again… What is a show we haven't watched a billion times?"

"Uh…" Phil could hear Dan rustling through the DVD's and tossing some aside. "The Walking Dead?"

"Do we have season two?"

Dan dug for a few moments. "Yes."

"We've only seen that one a few times, so I guess we can watch that."

Dan smiled and inserted the disc, but when he came back to the couch and looked down to Phil he raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Why are you still on the floor?"

Phil realized then that he _was_ still on the floor. He had no idea why, but he just was. It actually wasn't as comfortable as Dan, but he didn't want to get pushed on the floor again. "Because it won't push me."

Dan rolled his eyes and, with a chuckle, sat down next to his boyfriend on the carpeted floor. "Then I'll just sit here with you."

Phil kissed him atop of his nose lightly, and then without anymore interruptions the two watched their show together. Well, Phil didn't really pay attention; his attention just wandered to a few modest things going on while glaring at the sinister, ominous pictures appearing on the telly. He could feel the plush carpet beneath him, and he was actually surprised at just _how_ plush the carpet actually was. It may have even been more comfortable than the sofa. The warm air flowing through the flat was also quite comforting, but the most comforting thing that stood out was what sat beside Phil: Dan. Everything about that moment felt soothing and fastidious to Phil, and he wouldn't change one thing about it.

Then there came a knock at the door that made Dan get up and leave Phil alone on the floor once more.

Okay, now _that_ moment Phil could change some things.

That dinner session drug by slowly, and the two didn't really talk. Dan actually seemed a bit uneasy in Phil's eyes, but the darker-haired man just assumed that he was feeling a bit sleepy.

Phil stood up and stretched a bit, putting his hands over his head and behind him while giving a groan at his back that wouldn't seem to crack. "So Dan, I'm going to hop in the shower, are you gonna join me or go straight to bed?"

"Huh," Dan blinked for a few times and then gazed up at Phil with a stressed smile on his lovely face. "Oh, um, yeah. Just give me a moment to get my clothes together, alright?"

Phil raised an eyebrow at his partner and then frowned. "Are you… feeling okay?"

With another stressed smile Dan stood up and put his arms around Phil's waist. "Yes. Now go start the shower."

"Fine, your highness." With that Phil left, and only when Dan heard the sound of the hot shower water did he throw himself on the couch and bury his head in his soft, tan hands.

His mind raced with thoughts that had been at the back of his mind ever since he started developing feelings for Phil. What would his parents think about him being gay? They were very religious like Phil's parents, and everyone said that they were ridiculously strict. Dan knew that his parents even hated the way he looked, with the saggy pants and the red earrings, but how bad would they react to finding out that their song is gay? Dan shook his head and tried to ignore everything, but the thoughts kept nipping at his brain like hungry dogs. After a while Dan stood up and grabbed his phone, starting to search through his contacts for his parent's home phone line. When he reached it he paused, doubt and fear coursing through his uneasy mind and veins. All he had to do was call them up and schedule a dinner, and then he'd just introduce Phil and come out to his parents… Not so hard… Right? Finally Dan clicked on the contact and called, and upon hearing the dialing tone he felt as though hanging up would make everything easier, but he knew that he had to do this. The longer the tone carried on the more nervous Dan got, his palms began to sweat and his stomach began eating away at itself, but as soon as he heard his father's voice say hello he froze and tried his best to drop all his emotions.

"Hey dad," Phil breathed out. "I haven't seen you in quite some time,"

"Lord knows that. The only thing keeping your mother sane is watching some of your MyTube videos, or something."

Dan internally face-palmed at his father's lack of knowledge, but carried on with his thought of the dinner. "Yeah, and I apologize for that, but I'd like to visit and catch up with you and mom. I thought maybe dinner at your place…?" His voice trailed off as he listened to silence on the other line. After a moment Dan thought that his father had hung up, but he gave a quick sigh of relief when he heard his mother's voice.

"Is it you, Daniel? Your father said-"

Dan cut his mother off. "Yup, it's me."

He heard his mother laugh a bit. "Great! He also said something about you wanting to come over for dinner?" There was so much hope in her voice, and it made Dan smile a bit to himself. Maybe his parents wouldn't mind after all, maybe they weren't as strict as he once thought.

"Yeah. I thought that would be nice. When can I come over?"

He heard a bit of background noise, and papers rustling. "Hm…" Dan could imagine his mother flipping through a calendar. "How about… Thursday?"

Dan glanced at the calendar. "This Thursday?"

"If it's fine with you."

It was in two days. Could he work up enough courage by then? "Yeah! It's perfect. Now I have to go, I have the shower running."

"Alright, Daniel. See you soon!" His mother hung up reluctantly, and when she did Dan sighed and threw his phone on the couch.

He then put on a happy face and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw Phil standing there in front of the mirror in a towel, playing doodle jump on his IPhone.

"Are you always playing IPhone games?" Dan chuckled, carefully taking the phone out of Phil's hands and wrapping his arms around the other man's toweled waist.

Phil smirked. "Well I wouldn't _have_ to if you would hurry up once in a while. What took you so long, anyway?" Phil sat down on the bathroom counter and waited patiently for Dan to undress, which he did painfully slowly.

While taking off his belt Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was talking with my parents on the phone;" Dan threw his belt on the counter next to Phil. "We're going to have dinner at their house."

Phil beamed. "When? I've wanted to meet them for some time now."

"Thursday."

"This Thursday?"

Dan placed his dark skinny jeans in the hamper along with his own Danisnotonfire T-shirt. "Yup."

Phil hopped off the counter and removed his towel. "Amazing!"

Dan giggled at the sight of Phil; he was such a small man for the age of twenty six, even though Phil was the slightest bit taller than him. Dan removed his boxers after followed Phil into the shower. The water was warm and relaxing, and having Phil so close to him helped as well. At that moment it seemed as though everything was going to be calm and okay, but then Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and pressed his lips against the other man's.

But it escalated quickly afterwards.

Let's just say that they were lucky for being in the shower at the time.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it's late, I've just been having trouble keeping up in school and I got promoted to moderator on the Minecraft server I go on, so I have to moderate a bunch of twelve year olds who come on the server. But the server isn't ****_that_**** bad, I mean, there are a few people who come on that are so hilarious and just awesome to be around. If you wanna know more about the server I'll be happy to give some info on it. :) Anyway, thanks for reading I love you all! Have spectacular days and weeks and years! ~T/M **


	6. Chapter 6: Don't be a Chicken

**I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been caught up with lots of things, and working on other one shots that some of you may wanna look out for. (Such as a Tyler Oakley fanfiction, Alice in Wonderland ((which is about a wrong Alice getting caught in the awful land, but it may be more than a one shot)), and a Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction.) Anyway, I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Don't be a Chicken

Dan swallowed all of his words, even if he didn't mean to. Why couldn't he do it? Why he couldn't he tell the camera about him and Phil? Maybe deep down he _knew_ that people were going to see it, and he _knew _that people were going to react badly… Were they? How many were going to freak out? He knew that the majority would stay on his side, for they were all fourteen year old Phan shippers who loved writing fanfics about the two all day. It didn't matter; all he had to do was face the camera and say it.

The entire video was about relationships and about how they were so annoying when people showed off. Of course he was kind of guilty of this, but he'd admit it at the end of the video, and admit that he has been dating Phil for months. It's not like he was _ashamed_ of dating Phil, in fact, he felt sorry for Phil that he had to put up with him.

"Why is this so difficult…?" Dan thought to himself. Whenever him and Phil were out on the streets and huddled under the umbrella he could hold his hand and be happy, and that was considered showing off… Right? "Come on, Dan. Don't be a chicken…" So Dan tried his best to cover everything, face the camera, and say his lines.

As soon as he hit record the frown washed off his face and was replaced by a shy smile. "I mean," Dan giggled, ignoring his last state of mind. "you always see those couples in the mall eating each other's faces or molesting their hands, but, yeah. I guess I'm kinda guilty of that myself." Dan looked down to his feet and giggled. He then shifted himself and cleared his throat. He had the words right there, on the tip of his tongue and edge of his brain. But they wouldn't come out. No matter how hard he tried the words wouldn't escape his mouth. He wanted to scream his love for Phil, to tell everyone in the world, it's what his heart wanted so desperately; but his brain and nerves held him back. Being gay in this society was frowned upon, and it was completely disgusting that gays should feel that way, but it was the way of life. A particular minority will be frowned upon until another arises.

Dan sighed a long and low sigh, letting his lungs almost collapse on themselves. After a moment he reached over and shut the camera off. Why couldn't he do it?

"Maybe I'm nervous for the dinner tomorrow…" With a quick glance at his computer he checked the time. Almost six at night. Great. He still had to shower and figure out when they should leave for the train. It was around a three hour train ride, but it might take longer considering that the trains are almost always late. After another painful conversation with his mother they had decided that six thirty would work best. "We need train tickets for three thirty, but three is fine." Dan mumbled to himself while he scrolled through Google.

He must've had a very serious and concentrated face on, for when Phil entered the room he backed up a bit behind the door. Hearing the soft creak of the door and click of the handle made Dan turn and raise his eyebrows at his dark haired companion.

"Oh, um, sorry for disturbing you, but-." Phil walked fully in the doorway and tried to explain himself, but Dan cut him off by a sweet kiss.

"I wasn't doing anything important; just looking for train tickets."

Phil frowned and pulled away from Dan's grip. "Something is bothering you, Dan. What is it?"

"Nothing," Dan gave a slight smile, but of course it was just a courtesy smile for Phil's sake.

Phil shook his head. "No, not nothing. Something bothered you last night and all throughout today. You've barely came out of this room." Phil looked down at the ground with a frustrated glare, but when he gazed back up to Dan he had a desperate sheen coating his pale blue eyes. "Please, if I did something just tell me," Phil practically begged for an explanation, and it made Dan spiral into an even worse mood.

"I-I'm just nervous for tomorrow… The dinner with my parents," Dan sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. "What if they…" His voice trailed off as he felt the knot in his stomach grow and grow. He felt so bad for Phil, and knew that he had experienced horrid things, but Dan just didn't want it to happen to himself. He felt like such an awful person for thinking that way, and if he could've made it any better for Phil at the time he would've.

Phil knelt down in front of Dan and looked up into his deep brown eyes. "It'll be okay. No one can hate you, Dan." Phil gave a slight smirk. "I know that I couldn't if I tried."

Dan gazed down to Phil and gave a shy smile. He then grabbed Phil's face gently and kissed him atop of his forehead. "Thank you."

Phil stood up merrily and walked over to the camera, noticing that it was at a perfect position for an AmazingDan or Philisnotonfire.

"Hey, Dan," Phil smirked. "wanna make a Philisnotonfire video?"

Dan stood up and adjusted the camera a bit. "Sure. Pull up Twitter on your phone and I'll get the laptop to Tumblr."

Even though he put a slight smile on his face, he couldn't down the fact that his stomach still felt knotted up into multiple knots. It was as though his mind would never be at peace until it came down to that final moment where he told his parents. But, to be honest, he wasn't really sure that he could do it. The deep thoughts stayed compressed at the back of his brain and heart, biting his nerves once in a while. Would he be too scared to tell them? What if they never talk to him again? Would they ever let him near his brother? His brother… Dan hoped that he would be at the dinner also. Maybe he would help settle his uneasy nerves at least a little. Being only four years older than his little brother, Adrian, Dan always had a great bond with him. Adrian and Dan acted like twins sometimes, but of course there would always be sibling rivalry. Hopefully Adrian wouldn't go against him on _this_ topic.

"Dan…" Phil looked a bit concerned and stepped in front of the other. It seemed as though Dan was in deep thought once more. "It's still bothering you…"

"I'm fine," Dan said, giving one last reassuring smile before refreshing the Tumblr page. "let's just answer some questions." Dan then reached over and turned on the camera.

"Hey guys!" Phil waved frantically. "I know that it's been _forever_ since the last one, but here's an episode of Philisnotonfire!"

Dan chuckled. "What is this, number five? How come there are only two AmazingDan's?"

"Because…" Phil paused and popped the cap off of a dry erase marker. "I'm more amazing than you."

Dan looked down and started to pretend to cry. "Well _fine_…"

Cat whiskers, laughs, and tons of questions passed by and put Dan in a pretty excellent mood for a while, until a question arose that made his stomach go back to its original state.

Phil smiled and didn't think of what he said until after it came out of his mouth. "Do you and Dan have girlfriends, and if so, why didn't you tell us?" Phil looked away from his phone and to Dan after the question. Phil scooted closer to him and spoke softly under his breath. "Dan, if you're not ready to tell them you don't have to. I'm fine with whatever."

Dan wanted nothing more than to kiss Phil on camera and to let all of the fan girls explode. He wanted to show everyone that Phil was his and his alone. But he couldn't. He couldn't even look Phil in the eye.

"It's alright." Phil gave a small grin. "We'll edit the question out."

Dan sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Phil… I _want_ to, but I just can't."

Phil gave a small breath and patted Dan's back. "It's alright, not everyone can be as proud and handsome as me." Phil giggled afterwards, but soon began to laugh out loud, which he tried to contain, but the hand over his mouth wasn't doing much good.

Dan gave Phil a soft push. "You're so nice to me." Dan giggled and poked Phil's cat nose.

"Should we just finish the episode here?" Phil jumped back up on the bed and stuck his tongue out at the camera.

Dan shrugged and fixed his hair swiftly. "I guess. Are there any other good questions?"

After a brief glance at his phone Phil shook his head. "Tumblr have any good questions?" Dan sighed and shook his head as well. "Well then I guess we _should_ end this episode." Phil smiled.

Dan brightened his eyes at the camera and waved. "Alright guys, this about does it!" After Phil gave a quick heart with his hands Dan shut the camera off.

"Since this is going on _your_ channel, you have the honor of editing it while I go make some food!" Dan beamed while Phil shook his head.

Phil clapped his hands and took the camera to his desktop computer. "_Or_, we can edit the video together and get food after!"

After a long pause Dan shook his head with a very serious and intense gaze, which made Phil look down and pout.

"Well fine then," Phil shook his head and chuckled. "But you're going into town and getting food by yourself."

"What? I thought we still had ingre-."

Phil cut him off. "Nope. We need more olive oil, salt, pepper, and other stuff like that." Phil gave a sweet grin. "And you'll need to get them by yourself while I edit!"

"No, come on," Phil put his finger over Dan's mouth.

"Nope. I edit you get the groceries." With a nod Phil turned around and sat back on his black computer chair. Dan stood there for a moment, watching Phil pull up the video and start to add his own touches to them.

Dan walked away from the doorframe and started looking around for his wallet and other miscellaneous items that were necessary for the trip. After around ten minutes of looking, which was faster than normal, Dan walked back to Phil's door.

"I'll be back," He sighed, giving Phil a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Phil giggled and leaned his head far back. "Alright! Hurry though, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"Shut up!"

Dan smirked as he closed the door to their flat. He loved that he could always joke around with Phil and not have a big argument every time he opened his mouth, like it was with past girlfriends. Maybe it was just guys, or maybe it was just Phil. As more and more thoughts of that amazing black-haired weirdo raced in Dan's mind he almost fell down the stairs of the building. Maybe thinking while walking was dangerous…

"Thinking is dangerous for me anyway," Dan thought to himself. Slowly a smirk began to inch across his tan face, that is, until he came face to face with the gloomy weather of London. It was raining, just like it had been for the past days. The sky was completely overcast and showed no signs of being anywhere near sunny, so of course Dan let the weather take him down with it. But before he could go full emo his phone vibrated in his pocket. Phil had sent him a text, and even though Dan hadn't read it yet he smirked. Even then, after everything they'd done together and things they've been through, Dan still got little butterflies whenever Phil talked to him.

"Dan," He could hear Phil's voice in his head as he read through the text. "I remembered the train ticket thing. Want me to order them?"

"That would be wonderful." Dan thought for a second. "Or how does your kind say it?" After a few moments Dan sent another text. "FABULOUS!1"

Phil didn't reply for a few minutes, but eventually Dan saw the result in his actions. "Well I hope you realized that you just made fun of yourself, you jerk!"

Dan laughed, making a few people around him glare. "Whatever. Just order the train tickets for three pm, alright?"

"Sure thing!J"

Dan shook his head with a smirk. "Anything in particular you want from the store?"

"Could you get Poptarts if they have any…?"

"No, now stop turning American."

Again, a few more minutes. "Fine. Then an orange juice will be fine. See you when you get home."

"Love you."

"3"

Dan shook his head once more, a chuckle escaping his pink, frozen lips. After a moment of taking in his surroundings he realized that he was nearing Tesco. He didn't even think about what they were going to have for dinner.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Dan thought. "I'm not that hungry, anyway."

Aisle through aisle Dan looked for something to catch his eye, but nothing seemed to pop out at him. Although he did notice a girl stare at him from time to time. She seemed to be around the age of fifteen, but could've possibly been older. Her eyes, a pale blue, seemed to be burning his skin with a glare that had no emotion.

"What does that girl want?" Dan thought to himself, sneaking in a few glances at her. It seemed to be forever before the girl blinked a few times and let a small smile slide across her pale face. She took a moment to let her surroundings sink in before she realized that she had been staring.

"Oh, uh," She stuttered, inching towards Dan. "I'm sorry; I was just staring into space." With a nervous giggle she slid her thick blonde hair behind one ear. "You're Danisnotonfire, right?"

"Yeah, you watch my videos or something?" Dan chuckled.

The girl giggled and looked down, twiddling her fingers as she did so. "Yeah, my friends and I are big fans. Some of them even go as far as to ship you with others." After a nervous giggle the girl looked shyly up to Dan. As she did so she pulled up a piece of paper and a pen, motioning it for Dan to autograph it.

"Oh, really?" Dan chuckled as he took the paper. "Like with who?"

The girl looked surprised for a moment, she wondered why Dan would want to stay on the topic, but whatever got her talking to Dan was fine with her. "Well, uh, I personally don't do that, but my friends see you well with PJ…" After the girl cleared her throat she began blushing and rubbing the back of her neck. "Or, um, Phil, mostly."

Dan smirked and handed the paper back to her. "Well how about a picture?"

"That would be nice."

The girl eventually started talking a bit more about her friends and Dan's videos, but Dan let his mind wander off elsewhere. He loved talking with fans, but there were more important things on his mind, like Phil, his parents, and the dinner. They were gonna love Phil. They had to. There's nothing to hate about the adorable little guy.

Suddenly snapping back into reality Dan took in the last few bits of whatever the girl was talking about. "So, anyway, I'd just like to thank you for being awesome."

Dan smiled and gave the girl a quick hug. "Hey, don't mention it. There's more awesome in me, but I have to contain it otherwise multiple ovaries might explode." The girl laughed and ran off, a fair amount of blush spread on her face.

There was something about that girl that reminded Dan of his younger brother Adrian. It had something to do with the fact that when Adrian was younger he had a very carefree spirit, but could also still be content and sweet. But, all that changed when Dan moved out of the house at the age of eighteen. It was Adrian's first year of high school then, and he couldn't believe that Dan left him to come home and face his problems by himself. Dan, of course, had no idea that Adrian would soon lose all of his friends and face a life of depression and constant bulling. Dan always loved his brother, but he couldn't have gone back after that huge fight with his parents over University. Everything was fine now, though, but everyone was still suspicious of Adrian and if he was still fine in school. Nothing felt worse for Dan then not knowing if his own brother was being tormented day-to-day at the awful school he attended. He wanted nothing more than his brother's happiness, because whenever Dan was feeling down as a child Adrian was always there to help, but when Adrian needed it…

"I have to check up on him and see what's going on." Dan thought while picking out various spices. "Even if my parents don't accept me, even if they'd rather see me dead than with Phil, if Adrian supports me, that's all I'll need."

Soon as reality struck Dan once more he realized that man behind the counter was giving him a cold glare. "Sir?" He spoke with no emotion, and he probably wished that he were somewhere else instead of staying behind that counter and doing nothing.

Dan shook his head and starting loading his items onto the counter. "Yeah, um, sorry about that." After the few items were stacked Dan scooted over in front of the man. "I'm forever getting lost in thought." Dan received no reply, just the sound of a constant beep from the items being scanned.

Dan reached a predicament once he arrived at the front doors, ready to leave with his paid items in the white plastic bags. It was still pouring outside and he'd left the flat without an umbrella. He felt the need to call himself an idiot and call up Phil to come walk him home with the umbrella, but nothing in the bags would be damaged in the rain, so getting his hair a bit wet wouldn't hurt a thing. Well, his hobbit hair was a big no-no, but he'd have time to shower and blow dry his hair before bed. To him, hobbit hair was the least attractive thing about his appearance, but to his Danasaurs it was 'the most beautiful thing ever'.

Sometimes he was unsure about his fans. They were all thirteen year old girls who watched his videos because of his appearance. I mean, sometimes messages that he sent out weren't the best. Dan shook his head and giggled as he reached the stairs leading to the flat. It was their parents fault that they weren't monitoring what their children watched. Even so, maybe he should tone it down. Well if they were laughing and forgetting the bad things of the day then I guess it was alright. They just shouldn't repeat a few things around their parents is all…

Once Dan reached his flat he turned the knob to discover that the door was unlocked. "Funny," Dan thought to himself. "I could've _sworn_ I locked it before leaving…" Dan looked down to the ground and shut the door behind him, not even bothering to lock it back up.

"Phil!" He shouted, placing the few plastic bags down on the counter.

He could hear the pleasant chime of Phil's laugh from the living room. So he spun around and saw Phil on the couch with Chris and PJ. "I'm right here, no need to shout!"

"Did they show up here uninvited…?" Dan thought. He shook his head and walked over to PJ and Chris with a warm smile plastered on his face. After a hug for each of them Dan spoke with a tone that made it seem like he wasn't worried about a thing. "So what brings you over?"

Phil then gave a nervous look to the both of them and then back to Dan. "They actually came over here to talk to us about something."

Dan panicked for a moment, worried if something happened. "What? Is someone hurt?" Dan had concern sewn into his smooth voice, which made Phil step up a bit and shake his head with a tender smirk.

"No, no, nothing like that, but," Phil then quickly turned his head to PJ and nodded.

PJ cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, a few months back Chris and I started noticing you and Phil doing things differently in your videos. You were doing way more collabs and things of that sort, and it earned you a lot more followers." PJ paused. "Well it's not because I wanted more views or anything, I just wanted to get our channels together a bit more, so I wanted to make a collab channel with Chris."

"Where is this going?" Dan asked curiously.

Chris stepped up and sighed. "While filming the first video for our collab channel we starting noticing things about the other person." Chris smiled at PJ. "Now we're dating."

"So the collab channel never happened because…?"

Chris giggled. "Well we never could film. We were too busy with other things like family and our main channels. Plus," Another glance at PJ. "each other."

Dan smirked and nodded. "Well I'm happy for you two. It was bound to happen at one point or another."

After a laugh from everyone PJ began to speak once more. "Yeah, we just, wanted to tell you guys first. It's going to be hard coming out to my parents, they're pretty…" PJ rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Well I think you get the point."

"I know how it is, man." Dan immediately regretted those words coming out of his mouth. He didn't feel like he was ready for Chris and PJ to know… He wasn't ready for anyone to know. Well, he wanted to tell everyone about him and Phil, but for some reason his mind wanted him to bite his tongue and wait for a while. "I mean," Dan stuttered, a bit of blush crossing his face. "having strict parents. I know how it is having… Strict…" Dan coughed, hoping he could get away with this.

PJ exchanged an odd glance with Chris just as Phil cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen. "Well who wants something to eat?" He gave out a soft laugh as he began rummaging through the bags. "Aw, Dan, you didn't get orange juice…"

Dan went over to the bags and dug around. "I'm so sorry, Phil. I seriously thought I grabbed it. Maybe I was too distracted by that girl." With a shrug Dan turned to the cupboards and began to stack spices and things.

"Girl?" Phil raised his eyebrow at Dan.

Dan looked up from the counter. Why was he saying so many things wrong that day? "Well she was like, twelve and wanted a picture."

"Ah, a ferocious Danosaur?" PJ giggled, leaning his elbows against the wooden countertop.

Dan sighed and shook his head. "I almost didn't make it out alive."

Chris and PJ gave a good laugh, but Dan could tell that the laugh from Phil was just a courtesy laugh. Dan probably set Phil off… Great.

The aroma of a freshly cooked meal soon filled the flat, a good trail of smoke filling along with it. So the boys had to go around and open windows, which made the flat as chilling as ever. The rain still poured heavily, and PJ could've sworn he had heard thunder a few times, but Chris assured him that it was just his imagination. Phil laughed and shared a few stories from when he was a kid, leaving Dan in the kitchen alone to cook dinner, even though technically it was breakfast because yes, he made Delia Smith pancakes because, and I mean this, they're pretty much the only thing he can make without ruining it. He tried stir fry once, but that ended so, so badly.

While Dan mixed the pancake ingredients he noticed Phil glare at him a few times. "Is Phil jealous of that little girl?" Dan smirked. "Adorable."

Dan focused more on Phil than the pancakes, which earned him a foul flip and a delicious pancake wasted and spread all across the floor. Why couldn't he just pay more attention on the task at hand? Why was his mind always wandering over to something else? He hated that about himself, but some found it cute. It just bothered Dan to no avail, and probably bothered Phil as well. Dan could hear a few laughs from Chris and PJ, and a short but sweet sigh from Phil.

"You can't even make pancakes, can't you, Dan?"

Dan glanced up and shook his head with a cute little smirk. It probably _did_ bother Phil badly, but even if it didn't Dan still wanted to fix it. Did he have ADD or something? No, it had to have been his parents. The thought of them was invading his brain and ate at it like a parasite.

There he went again, letting his thoughts override his actions. He had burnt yet another pancake and began to get started on a new one right as Phil sighed and went over to change the trash bag.

"You're stinking up the whole flat, Daniel." Phil laughed as he raised his eyebrows at the new batch of pancakes. "Try not to burn them this time, please?"

Chris laughed and strutted over to Dan. "It's like you two are an old married couple."

Dan smirked and turned to Chris. "Well it sure feels that way. That or he can really act like my mum sometimes."

Dan could hear Phil's soft voice from the other room. "I resent that, Dan."

This earned a laugh from the gang, even if Dan's was a courtesy laugh. He felt so uneasy with Chris and PJ there.

After a while Dan had to let the batch of pancakes cool for a bit, and while they sat he pulled Phil outside the flat.

"Phil," Dan sighed and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I don't know why I can't tell them… It's like the words are holding back and don't want to escape my lips."

"They're being held captive by your fear of rejection." Phil buried his face into Dan's neck and breathed softly for a moment, taking in the wonderful aroma of Dan's cologne.

Dan sighed; rubbing the back of Phil's hair as he almost started getting lost in their embrace. "Alright, alright…" Dan pulled Phil off of him, a confused glance given to him. Dan smirked and gave a quick kiss to Phil's forehead. "We'll go in there and tell those two. It will be good practice, right…?"

Phil glanced up and grinned from ear to ear. "Of course,"

Gradually the two stepped inside, Dan more cautious than the other. They were welcomed in by the scent of warm Delia Smith pancakes and the pleasant laugh of PJ.

"Oh, sorry," Chris laughed whilst setting the fork on his plate. "we were a bit hungry so we dove right in!" Chris tried to give another laugh and walk up to the two of them but Dan put his hands up and inched him back a few steps.

"Actually," Dan muttered. "there's something we need to tell you guys." With a sigh Dan slumped down on the couch and glanced between Chris and PJ. They both had confused written all over their faces but PJ had a hint of concern behind those eyes. "It's probably been pretty obvious, but…" Dan stopped mid sentence, but his mouth was open like more wanted to come out. A train wreck of words had jammed the flow of things and now nothing could run smoothly. It was only the supportive rub on the back that Dan could make sense of. Dan shook his head and tried so desperately to unscramble the letters in his mind, the words at his tongue, and the fear tugging at his heart.

"Dan, go on." Phil urged, giving him another supportive rub.

Dan stuttered for a moment, trying to get back on track. "It- um- it's been obvious, right?" Dan closed his eyes, immediately regretting those words. He probably sounded like a complete fool.

Chris shook his head. "Just go on with it, man."

"Phil and I are dating." Dan let the words fly, and to his surprise, Chris and PJ looked a little shocked. Why? Wasn't it obvious that Phil and him had feelings for one another? "We have been for the past moths. Almost a year, actually."

"Wa- Well," Chris stuttered. "I mean, we did kind of guess it, but you were always so strict to your fans on how Phan isn't real and it never will be… Why?"

Dan glared down at the carpet, ashamed of himself for being such a coward. "I… I want to tell everyone about Phil. I want the world to know that he's mine and mine _only_. But there's something stopping me, you know?" With that Dan glanced up to PJ and got a nod in response.

"Yeah, I know how it is. Having strict parents." A smirk spread on his face and he stood up. "Well, I think we brought a few video games in our car, so I'm going to go look for them."

"I'm not that good at video games." Phil chuckled.

PJ smiled in return. "Neither am I, but we can learn, I guess."

The night flew by swiftly, and it seemed as though that the time jumped off of the clocks and ran away. No one wanted to chase after them, either. The fantastic four were sitting around and enjoying some great video games, even if two of them didn't want to play. Eventually, though, Chris glanced out the flat window and saw pitch black.

"Oh, Peej, we need to go."

Dan glared out the window and then stood up. "Well Phil and I need some rest as well. We're having dinner with my parents tomorrow."

PJ looked down and nodded. "Good luck, guys." With that PJ gave considerate hugs to the each of them and then started to take his leave with Chris.

"Thanks for having us." Chris smiled.

Phil laughed and held the doorknob. "It's great having you over. We should hang out more."

"That's for sure, well, cya!"

Dan couldn't help but sigh. Even though PJ and Chris were some of his best friends, he didn't really want them over. He had too much on his mind to deal with company. And did he _actually_ tell them about his relationship with Phil? Oh no, what if they spread the word…

"Dan?" Phil poked at Dan's shoulder, a hint of concern in his tone.

Dan looked over and gave a shy smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous for tomorrow, is all."

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck, and even after burying his face into his neck, Dan knew what he had uttered. "There's nothing to worry about. No one could possibly hate you, Dan."

Dan smirked and held Phil close. He knew that things might go bad with his parents, and even if they did, he still had Phil, and hopefully Adrian.

"I love you, Phil." Dan cooed, rubbing the back of Phil's hair lovingly.

Phil kissed Dan's neck and held him a bit closer. "I love you, too."

After a quick shower and a few Twitter updates telling the fans that they shouldn't expect a video anytime soon, the two snuggled into bed, but only one fell asleep quickly. The other stayed up for a while, wondering what his parents will think. After a while, though, he drifted off into a nice sleep, his boyfriend curled up warmly beside him.

* * *

**Well that was... something. I really bombed this one but the next one will be better, I promise. This next one will be ****_long_**** and full of feels! (that's what she said) oh, and I won't work on it on April 2nd because that's my birthday! :D I'll be turning 15 and hopefully I won't spend it alone. Well, I probably will considering I'm homeschooled and my only life is on the internet... Happy birthday to me. Anyway, I love you guys! Thanks for reading! :) ~T/M**


	7. Quick Horrible Little Situation

Alright, guys. I've made a huge mess of everything. I realize that they're getting tickets for Manchester, but it was just a day after they had their yard sale. *facepalm* So let's just pretend that they moved that night to London and everything is fine and perfect, alright?! -.-" I am an idiot. Well, anyway, this next chapter is coming and I hope I won't fail as bad as before. Now if you can all look over that little blunder we'll be perfect. c; Love you guys! Thanks for following this series! ~T/M


	8. Chapter 7: I Hate Chicken

**This would've been out sooner but I was hunted by ninja assassin's and had to hide out in a lonely tunnel high in a mountain peak, but eventually they caught me and tore my limps from my torso. Then I died and came back as a whale. I liked being a whale, but I didn't have thumbs to write fanfictions so I killed myself and came back as Marisa. :P Anyway, without further adieu, here's the next installment of my Phan fanfiction. ALSO!: This is technically chapter 7 because the last post was an update, so it will be referred to as chapter 7 but will be listed as chapter 8 in the drop down menu.**

* * *

I Hate Chicken

The bright and cheery sunlight slowly brought Dan into a state of realism. He had to go to his parents that day and tell them that he was gay. He also realized that Phil was not by his side, which was surprising. Normally Dan awoke before him and just stared at his lovely ebony hair and sleepy face. He must've needed the rest. With a bit of effort Dan sat himself up. It seemed as though all of his bones cracked at once, and he heard his spine pop all the way down. With a shake of his head and the pop in his knees when he stood up, Dan made his way slowly to the bathroom. While using the restroom he glanced at the small, red wall clock that hung above the door frame. It was ten in the morning, so he still had some time to shower and get ready for the three o'clock train.

"Phil," Dan called out, opening the bathroom door and zipping up his trousers. "I'm hoping in the shower." After a few moments with no response Dan got curious. Normally Phil would skip over and join him, or at the very least give Dan an "alright".

Growing very nervous and curious Dan decided to check the flat. Phil was nowhere to be seen, but finally Dan saw a little yellow sticky note on the counter.

"Dan," Dan smirked and picked it up off of the countertop. He loved the way Phil wrote his name. His handwriting was neat and elegant, like a woman's, only a bit neater. "if you're awake while I'm gone don't worry! I'm just running to Tesco and grabbing some milk for cereal. You used it all making pancakes last night, you butt. Don't worry, I still love you. (Even if you're a milk waster.)"

Dan set the note down, eager for Phil to return home. He never liked being alone, but especially not on that day.

"I'll just hop in the shower," Dan thought. "he'll be back by the time I'm out."

And so he was. After Dan had slipped out of the bathroom he heard the front door open and click closed. Phil was always quiet about closing doors. He was scared that someone was asleep or doing work. He was raised in a quiet household and had always been a quiet person, even with Dan.

"Phil." Dan smiled as he walked up to his boyfriend. His hair dripped onto the carpet and his towel wasn't holding itself, so he had to have one hand on the towel as he hugged Phil.

"Dan, why are you hugging me if you're all wet?!" (That should be an interrobang! xD)

"Because I can, silly." Dan giggled as he shook his head about, getting droplets of water on Phil's hair and clothing.

Phil gave a quick kiss to Dan before putting the milk away and going into his room leaving Dan to get himself ready. It always took him a while to get his hair perfectly straight, but half an hour? Really? Maybe Dan was running slowly on purpose, making himself miss the train on purpose. He never wanted to face his parents about this, but he had to. And, once again, Dan was absorbed in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Apparently while he was staring into space while finding an outfit the phone was being the most ear-piercing thing in the building, and Phil ended up getting it. As soon as Dan realized who he was talking to it was too late. All Dan could do was stand by the doorframe and listen, sometimes peeking out to see Phil's wonderful face.

"Hello?" Phil asked sweetly, his voice soothing Dan's mind just by a bit.

After a short pause Phil smiled brightly and began talking once more. "Oh, Daniel's getting ready at the moment, I'm Philip Lester." Another pause, but this time when Phil began talking his expression wasn't as perky as before. "Oh, well, I was actually going to accompany him. I had nothing else to do and he asked if I wanted to tag along! Hehe…" Another pause and his expression went back to extremely bright. "Really? Well I'll order train tickets for the morning then! I'll make sure to tell Mr. Procrastinator to bring a backpack with some clothes." Phil giggled sweetly, which made Dan want to strut up and steal all the words from Phil's mouth with his own, but with his mother/father on the line that wouldn't be the best plan of attack. "Alright! I can't wait to meet you, Mrs. Howell! See you in a while!" With that Phil hung up the phone and nearly pranced to Dan's room.

"What's got you so bubbly?" Dan scoffed.

Phil practically danced around Dan, making sure to drag his hand across his toweled waist and eventually wrap both hands around Dan's stomach, burring his face in his neck as well. "Your mum wants us to stay the night. She's worried about us taking the train at night."

Dan could practically feel the color drain from his face. "What if things go horribly and my entire family practically hates me?" Dan's mind raced at a million kilometers an hour, and there were a few thoughts that came back to slap him in the face. "Do I still stay the night? Do I walk out with Phil and catch a train home?"

"Dan…?" With his voice full of concern he pulled away and looked into Dan's deep brown eyes. He could see the nervousness written all over Dan's face like it was written in permanent marker on his forehead. "It'll be fine. I'll be there with you," Phil hugged Dan once more, and Dan returned the hug, hiding his face completely into his boyfriend's neck. Phil kissed Dan's neck lightly and spoke in a hushed tone, "and as long as I'm here you shouldn't be nervous about anything. I love you, Dan."

"I love you, too, Phil." Dan exhaled deeply and then pulled away from the hug. With a quick kiss to Phil's nose Dan shut the door. "Now leave me to get dressed, peasant."

Phil just shook his head and walked away, giggles escaping those perfect lips of his. "By the way it's almost twelve o'clock, we need to start walking to the train station in about two hours, alright?"

"Don't rush me!"

And Phil didn't, because he knew that Dan would take even longer getting dressed if he did. It was hard not to though, because after about ten minutes of choosing another outfit and shoving it into a backpack Dan had still not chosen an outfit.

"I swear," Phil chuckled to himself as he sat on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr. "Dan can be _such_ a girl…" With another chuckle and a shake of his head Phil opened Twitter and made a quick Tweet right before Dan could come out of his room.

"Guys," The Tweet started. " Danisnotonfire seriously takes an hour to pick out what he wears. Someone _please_ come empty his drawers so he only has one clothing choice!"

Almost immediately after Dan Tweeted Phil back. " AmazingPhil, Hey! Those are fighting words! Come over here and say those to my face! #YOLO"

Phil laughed aloud, unable to contain his cheeky smile as his fingers pressed keys like a maniac. "Hey! Danisnotonfire, how are you Tweeting me back if you're 'still getting ready' Hm… #suspicious"

Afterwards he heard Dan's door open and close a bit loud, not a slam, but a loud thump. He then saw Dan coming towards him, tossing his phone aside on the couch. Putting his legs on either side of Phil, Dan wrapped his arms around his neck and gave a shy smile. "Because I want to look good for you,"

After a few moments of silence Phil shook his head, laughing as he did so. "Nice, but no level of procrastinating you do can make us miss the train."

Dan looked away and cringed. "Come on," He whined, snapping his face back to Phil and then burying his face and hands into Phil's stomach. "can't we just reschedule? I feel sick…"

"Said right after you Tweeted me to, 'Come over here and say that to my face', Dan? Really?"

Dan shrugged and glared up at Phil. "You never side with me."

"Because you're always wrong," When Phil giggled it filled Dan with a certain happiness, making it impossible to not smile.

"Well, can't say you're lying." Dan hopped up and out of Phil's lap, strutting over to his almost forgotten phone on the couch. His stomach churned as he realized that he literally _did_ spend an hour getting ready. They needed to leave for the train in an hour, which seemed ridiculous, because they'd probably be standing there for around half an hour, or maybe even longer. The trains in London are very unreliable.

"I can tell that Phil is _really _eager to meet them…" Dan thought, his stomach still in knots. "He honestly shouldn't be, they're not the most laid-back people on this planet, but let him be excited if he wants to, I guess."

"You still need to pack your bag?"

Dan sighed, completely output. Did he really have no say in if he wanted to sleep at his parents' house or not? Even if he refused to his mother's face she would probably tie him to a chair and _make _him stay…

"I'll take that as a yes," Phil giggled, taking Dan by his wrist and leading him to his bedroom. "well let's get a bag packed for you, then." So they did. They spent around a half hour discussing what Dan should bring, and packing the backpack.

"But I _neeeeeeed_ my laptop!" Dan whined as though he were a little toddler, but even as adorable as he was Phil could still deny him what he wanted with a sweet smile still plastered on his pale face.

"Dan, a day without your laptop won't kill you. Besides, we'll be back here in the morning or early afternoon."

Dan grunted and collapsed completely on the floor, acting as though his limbs gave out, like his spine had turn to jelly or he had suddenly become paralyzed in the legs. "_Please_?" Dan clasped his fingers together, begging Phil to pack his laptop with his other things.

All Dan got was a chuckle and a questioning look from his boyfriend. "Is there something on here you don't wanna leave behind?" Phil pulled the laptop out of the younger man's reach, but it was so close that Dan's fingertips almost grazed it.

"I have important documents on it!"

Phil gave a quick snort and a huge grin. "Like _what_, exactly?"

"Does Tumblr count?"

"No, Tumblr does _not_ count." Phil laughed and set the laptop back onto Dan's desk.

The two kept sorting through multiple drawers of Dan's, which wasn't necessary because the technically packed everything he needed. Of course all Dan wanted to do was waste time, but Phil was actually curious as to why Dan kept certain things in his drawers.

"Is this a notebook from grade school, Dan?"

Dan gave a quick glance before going back to rummaging through random papers. "Yeah, but it's junk."

With a shrug Phil tossed it aside and noticed a thin stack of pictures, each different sizes. Phil giggled quietly at a picture of Dan when he was younger, but frowned when he came across a picture of Dan and an attractive female. There was a strange feeling in Phil's stomach when he passed it, but he moved along, not bothering to ask. The final picture in the stack was one of him and Dan, the first time the met. They were at a party and the had been consuming a little alcohol, but pretty much only talked to each other through the course of the party. He had learned so much about Dan that night, and everything about him made Phil fall deeper and deeper in love with him. It sounds cliché, but he really did feel like his heart was fluttering with each small smirk or little gesture that Dan made.

"Phil?" Dan poked at his partner's shoulder.

"Oh," Phil stuck the pictures in his back pocket and turned to Dan with a generous smile. "can we leave now?"

Dan just nodded and stood up. He extended his arm down to Phil and helped him up, snaking his arms around him once he was up. Phil buried his face into Dan's chest and just stood for a moment, silent. He wanted just a moment away from everything; talking, thinking, understanding, and just be embraced by Dan. All of a sudden he was brought back to reality when Dan pressed a light kiss to his forehead and whispered into his ear,

"You know, we don't have to go…"

Phil glared up, a determined glow in his eyes. "Nice try Daniel, but we're leaving." Phil then smiled, grabbed his backpack, and headed out.

The sky was cloudy once more, unlike the sunshine it had seen in the morning. Still, the boys were thankful that it wasn't raining like it had been throughout the past two weeks.

Dan glanced over to Phil and smirked. He looked so _wonderful_. His eyes were a pale blue and stood out from everyone else's'. Phil himself stood out from everyone else. He was his own breed of perfection. Dan almost wanted everyone to be like him, but that would mean that Phil wasn't his and his alone. Dan craved Phil ever since he met him at a stupid little party. A stupid little party that made Dan meet the man right out of a story book. Dan smiled to himself and looked down, stretching his hand out and clasping it onto Phil's. He could hear Phil chuckle and grab onto his hand tighter as he bumped into Dan, making his stumble outwards a bit.

"What was that for?" Dan spoke through soft laughter.

Phil giggled. "For staring at me."

"I can't help you being adorable."

Phil quickly had a light pink blush spread on his pale cheeks, which made Dan's heart melt for the umpteenth time that day. Why was Phil so adorable? All of those feels just made Dan lean over and give Phil a peck on the cheek.

The wind was harsh towards them on their walk to the train station, but once they were seated on the train the relaxed.

"Why is it always so cold?" Phil complained.

Shrugging, Dan murmured, "God hates you."

"I can honestly see why." Phil laughed, holding Dan's hand up that was still intertwined with Phil's.

"At least I still love you."

Phil released Dan's hand for a moment to throw his up in the air and mumble, "Yaaaaay!" at a volume so low Dan could barely hear it. With a laugh Dan shouldered Phil and grabbed his hand. All of a sudden reality struck him. He was going to his parents' house. Dan then felt the weights set back into place on his shoulders and his mind switch to a channel that was all fuzzy.

"Dan?" Phil nervously pulled his hand away from Dan and shook him a bit. "You alright? You zoned out there for a sec."

Dan shook his head and smiled. "Yeah… Hey, would it be alright if I took a nap?"

Phil was confused for a moment, but then relaxed and patted his lap. "Sure. I'll wake you when we're close."

"Thanks, I just kinda need a nap."

"You're so tired from procrastinating today?"

Dan laughed lazily as he started to drift off. A combination of Phil rubbing his hair and the rocking of the train made Dan fall asleep almost immediately. "You know it." And with that Dan drifted off into a light, but lovely, sleep.

It was weird. It seemed like the closer he would walk the farther the person would walk away. Why was Dan chasing him in the first place? He had no clue. Who was it? He didn't know that, either. All he knew was that he was drawn to this person. Like they were a magnet and he was just a little paperclip. For a while Dan was just walking casually behind them, but soon he found himself running. He didn't know why, he just… was. But the strangest part was, the quicker he would run, the slower the person would walk. Eventually Dan felt a sharp pain in his chest, but he had to keep running. Had to keep chasing this mysterious person. But he never did.

"Daaaaaan~" Phil cooed, slowly but surely bringing Dan out of his dream. "Wake up. We're here."

Dan rubbed his eyes and sat up like a child who was just woken up and had to get ready for school. "Hm…"

"You were out for a while," Phil smirked as he took his boyfriend's hand and led him off of the train. "I didn't want to wake you, though. You looked peaceful while you slept."

Dan shrugged and was beginning to wake up fully, and only when the two stepped out into the brutal winds of Manchester did Dan open his eyes entirely and attach himself to Phil like a little girl to her mother after she had awoken from a nightmare.

"Time, Dan?"

Dan brought out his phone, the bright light of the lock screen illuminating his face and making him squint his eyes. He was still a bit groggy, so he just turned the phone to Phil and made him read it on his own.

"Alright, we have fifteen minutes. We might be a bit late…" Phil's voice trailed off as he squeezed Dan's hand and scuffed the ground.

"We'll make it there, don't worry."

The rest of the walk was silent, but the two didn't mind. The often enjoyed the silence as they watched a movie, laid in bed, or even just sat around and did nothing together. They had their moments when they wanted to be out there, though. When they had laughter they didn't want to contain or a joke that would've been better off not said in the first place.

Finally the two reached the front steps of Dan's parents' house. Butterflies filled Dan's stomach to the top and his mind raced, but everything came to a halt as Phil let go of Dan's hand and rung the doorbell. A familiar chime that Dan knew all too well. He had grown up his entire life loving that doorbell, but now he feared it, and had no idea why.

As soon as the door opened the sweet aroma of casserole and other various food items hit Dan and Phil In the faces. It was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. Then the two looked down a bit to stare at Dan's mother, directly in her dark brown eyes. Dan resembled her a lot, actually.

"Daniel!" She smiled, opening her arms and welcoming Dan into a sweet embrace.

"Mum," Dan forced a smile, but since Dan's mum was herself she didn't notice.

She then turned to Phil, a bit apprehensive at first, but still shook his hand and smiled. "And you must be… Philip?"

"Yes, ma'am. We talked on the phone for a bit." Phil gave a charming, yet shy, smirk to her.

"Well it's wonderful to have you! Any friend of Daniel's is a friend of mine!" The three stood awkwardly for a moment, but when Dan stepped forward a bit his mum moved out of the way. "Oh, yes, put your bags in your room, Daniel. Also, check to see if Adrian is in his room."

"Sure thing, mum." Dan waved over his shoulder as he left Phil behind at the door.

Phil stuttered a bit, but soon stepped inside and turned to Dan's mother. "It's really kind of you to have me over, Mrs. Howell. Thank you." With that Phil retreated upstairs do Dan's room, but it took a bit of detective work to find. (He actually just walked down the hall and looked in open doors, if that's considered detective work.)

"Dan," Phil mumbled, closing the door behind him. But before Phil finished he took a quick glance around Dan's old room. It defined Dan in his younger years with posters of celebrities hung on the walls, video games and comic books lined a dusty book shelf that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Finally Phil strutted up to Dan and embraced him. "I think you have a bit of tension between you and your mother… Did something happen?"

Dan stayed silent for a moment, letting Phil hug him and rub his hair gently. "I just know that she, along with the rest of the household, is very religious, so they…" His voice trailed off as he buried his head into Phil's chest.

A quiet cough and the closing of the door made Dan's face flush and his arms push Phil away. He was scared, and it ran through his blood. Phil's face was a bit pale, but a little more confused. Dan turned towards the door and away from Phil to see a young teenage boy, which turned out to be his brother, Adrian.

"Sh-should I leave?" The teen stuttered, pointing his finger to the now closed door.

Dan practically sprinted to the door and pressed his back to it, he also pressed his finger to the teen's surprised, pink lips. "Adrian," Dan murmured. "you have to _promise_ not to tell mum and dad about that…" His voice trailed off as he glanced up at Phil.

"I mean," Adrian shrugged, backing away from Dan. "I knew there was something going on between you two, it's not like I don't watch your videos. I can see the way you two interact." He then turned to Phil and stuck his hand out. "I'm Adrian."

"Phil." His eyes widened a bit as he shook the younger boy's hand.

"And Dan," Adrian spun back around. "you're planning on telling them at dinner, aren't you?"

Dan shook his head softly. "D-Do they already know…?"

"No, they're clueless when it comes to this stuff." Adrian stuck his hands in his pockets and glared down at his feet. "They're also pretty clueless when it comes down to school."

"What's been going on?" Dan walked over to Adrian, his voice sterner than before.

"It's not like you would care, you barley bother to talk to me anymore!" Adrian hissed, making Dan sigh a bit.

"Listen," Dan looked down on his seventeen year old brother. "if anyone on this earth cares about you, it's _me_." Adrian glared down and scrunched his nose, on the verge of tears. "I never contacted you because I thought you were fine and didn't need talking to. But I'm here now, and I'll listen. So just _say_ it."

Adrian had such a harsh glare on his face as he shoved himself past Dan. He opened the door and stepped out, but right before he closed it Dan and Phil heard him murmur, "Just leave me alone and leave early tomorrow." And with that he slammed the door and left Dan and Phil in silence.

"Dan…" Phil whispered, reaching over to Dan and holding his shoulder.

Slowly Dan arose and turned to Phil. "I didn't _do_ anything… Right?"

"Of course not. He's probably having a rough time and is taking it out on you. I bet he'll feel bad in the morning and apologize."

"Maybe…" Dan whispered, throwing himself onto his old bed and burying his face into one of the multiple fluffy, white pillows.

Phil sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Dan's back carefully. "It'll be okay. He's young and still has a lot to learn. Think of how annoying _you_ were when you were younger."

Dan sat up and gazed into Phil's pale blue eyes, his own brown ones shimmering. "I'm _still_ annoying, Phil."

Phil gave a quick laugh and wrapped his arms around the other. "You're not annoying to me, Danosaur!" Phil chuckled quietly to himself before whispering tenderly into Dan's ear, "I still love you."

Dan nodded and whispered back, "I love you too, you weirdo."

"H-Hey!" Phil laughed, a hint of offence in his voice, as he pulled away from Dan.

"You know I kid," Dan stood up and took Phil's hand in his own. "so… I guess we go now…" Phil gave an encouraging nod. "Well…" Dan hesitated, his mind at a huge internal battle with itself. Should they just grab their stuff and bail? Or should they actually find the guts and tell Dan's parents? Dan released Phil's hand and opened the door, exhaling deeply as he did so.

"Dan!" His mother's voice rung through his ears. "Dinner! And bring Adrian and your friend, too!" She really _was_ clueless.

Dan shook his head as we wandered over to Adrian's door and pounded on it like he was the police. "I heard!" Dan heard the muffled voice of his younger brother yell out, which sent waves of gloom through his body. What had he done to deserve the cold shoulder from his brother?

"Dan," Phil whispered. "you can do it." Phil then left down the stairs, a cute little smile beaming on his wonderfully pale face. Dan could hear talking from downstairs, which he assumed to be his mother and Phil having a chat. He ignored it, but still had their voices on the back of his mind. Dan stood for a moment in front of Adrian's door, debating on whether or not he should question him about his little outburst. Finally Dan grabbed the doorknob and didn't think twice about opening the oak wood door that separated him and his brother, and he immediately was thankful that he did so, because as soon as he saw his brother time froze, and Dan felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he sprinted over to his brother and knocked the razor out of his hands.

"Are you _mad_?!" Dan whispered angrily as he closed his door rather harshly. "You _really_ think that _this_ is a good idea?!" Dan then proceeded to throw the razor down onto the ground, covering his face with his hands after he did so. Adrian had tears swelling up into his bright hazel eyes, which seemed to be clouded over with sorrow and disgust.

"I-It's none of your business." Adrian whimpered, making Dan snap his head up and look down upon the younger.

"It's none of my business? _None of my business_?!" Dan got down to eye level with Adrian and gave him a cold glare. "Everything you do concerns me, Adrian. Everything you do makes me want to chain you to mum's arm and never let you out of her sight. Can't you just suck it up and _smile_ for once?!" Dan felt his fists ball up and stomach churn. "How could you do that?! Haven't you thought about me, or dad, or mum? Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?!" Dan was practically shouting in Adrian's face at this point, and all Adrian could do was try his best not to let the tears he had slip.

"D-Dan…" Adrian lost it. He buried his face into the elder's chest and began weeping. "I-I didn't wanna do it…"

Dan sighed and rubbed the back of his brother's head. "Then _why_?"

"They kept telling me to."

"Who?" Dan whispered.

He heard Adrian cry for a moment, but eventually the teen sniffed and stuttered, "Th-the kids In class… They taped the razors t-to my desk with notes…" Adrian didn't need to finish, for in that moment Dan felt like all the hatred he'd ever felt, all the disgust, pity, and pure rage made his blood boil. It made him want to throw up and made him want to buy a gun just to take care of his younger brother's tormentors.

"You've got to show them wrong, Adrian." Dan continued to comfort the teen as he spoke gently. "You have to look at them and smile, show them that you can't be broken. You won't be, not while you have people here who care about you."

"L-Like w-w-who?" Adrian kept stuttering and sniffling as he gazed up at Dan.

"Me. Mum. Everyone, Adrian." Dan gave a crooked smile and continued to pat Adrian's head. "Those guys are complete tools, bro." Adrian chuckled and looked down into his hands. "You don't need them. Just focus on things that are a bit more positive." Dan paused and thought for a moment. "Alright, a lot more positive." Another chuckle from Adrian made Dan settle down and pull the teen away from his chest. "Now, go clean up and dispose of the dreaded hate blade. Dinner is ready." With that the two parted ways, but not before he watched Adrian flush the razor down the loo.

"Dan?" Phil asked curiously as he watched Dan step out from the bathroom and close the door.

"Adrian is washing up, and we're good now."

"Did you beat him?" Phil chuckled.

Dan quickly hugged Phil before making his way towards the stairs. "No, but let's go eat, shall we?"

Dinner. The moment Dan had been fearing. As soon as he took his place at the table he regretted it. Did he still have time to sprint away…? No, not enough time. For right after the thought crossed his mind his mother made everyone hold hands to say a grace before digging into the lovely meal she had prepared. A huge, heaping plate of chicken casserole and various side dishes practically called out to Dan, begging for him to stuff his face and not talk, but as soon as he looked up and saw the comforting face of Phil and encouraging glare of Adrian he sighed and put his silver fork down with a quiet clink, but loud enough to have his mother and father glance up at him.

"Alright." Dan started, already feeling the butterflies form in his gut. His parents gave a rather questioning look between the two of them, and then a concerned gaze to their son.

"What is it, Daniel? Something wrong with the food?" His mother spoke caringly, but he knew that the tone wouldn't last for very long.

"Nothing is wrong with the food, mother," Dan exhaled loudly, making his mother reach over to hold Dan's shoulder, but Dan pulled away. "I came here to talk."

Dan's heart sunk as soon as he heard his father's husky, deep tone. "Well spit it out, then."

"The reason I brought Phil along with me is because he's my flatmate," Dan paused for a moment, making sure his parents followed what he said, but also to gain some more courage. "but also because he's my boyfriend." After a moment of Dan's mum being speechless and his father's face full of nothingness Dan continued. "I'm gay, and I love Phil." Dan finished his thought with a nod to Phil, and Phil giving a sweet grin back.

Everything was silent, except for the constant ping of Adrian's fork against his plate as he watched everyone with big eyes.

Finally Dan heard his mother sigh and turn to him. "You know, Daniel," She cleared her throat. "my church group has lots of lovely young ladies around you age,"

Dan's jaw dropped, and he didn't bother looking to Phil because he knew that his expression was probably similar. "A-Are you kidding me?" Dan could feel his eyes widen as he glared at his mother. She was clueless. She had no idea what she had said wrong. "You have the _nerve_ to say that in front of us?!" Dan stretched his arm out and gestured to Phil.

"Don't speak to your mother that way, Daniel." His father raised his voice a bit.

"And is it okay for _her_ to speak to me like _that_?!"

"Daniel!" His father shouted.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's a first!" His father shouted once more, and with that silence fell yet again. Him and his father locked eyes, hatred gushing from one pair and absolute misery and pain from the other pair.

"Get _out_." Dan heard his mother mumble.

"W-." Dan couldn't finish.

"Get out!" His mother raised her voice as she stood up. "How dare you show this sort of behavior in front of Adrian!"

"I have nothing to do with this conversation nor will I be dragged into it. Good luck, Danny." Adrian then grabbed his plate and rushed up to his room.

"Like he said, it has nothing to do with him," Dan stood up and met his mother's harsh glare. "why are you even mad?! WHAT AM I _DOING_?!" Dan hollered into his mother's face, but she screamed even louder.

"GET_ OUT_!" She pointed her finger towards the front door, never taking her cold glare away from her son.

"You know what?" He pushed his chair out far and glared into his mother's deep brown eyes. "I really hate chicken." And with that Dan rushed away to his room, grabbing both bags and dashing back out into the dining room. There he handed Phil his bag and then turned to his mother, an intense glare plastered onto his face. Glare still there he turned to Phil and squinted his eyes shut, grabbing the back of Phil's neck and smashing his lips onto Phil's. The kiss wasn't too fast, but didn't last long either. It was very sloppy and surprising, so Phil's mouth was slightly open. When Dan pulled away everything was just as he predicted, both of his parents were speechless, and their jaws were left agape as Dan took Phil by the wrist and stormed out of the little Manchester home and into the rain that pounded heavily onto the late night streets.

"D-Dan…" Phil stuttered, finally getting out of Dan's grasp. But as soon as Dan turned around Phil could see the pain and sorrow welling from Dan's eyes in the form of tears. His cheeks and dark, chocolate eyes shined in the moonlight, but in the saddest way possible.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of…" Dan half-shouted, but tried to stay as quiet as possible for Phil's sake.

With no other words the two ran at each other with open arms, crushing one another with a hug that the two never wanted to let go of. And at that moment everything was bitter-sweet. His parents hated him, he may never be able to talk to his brother again, but he had Phil, and that was all that mattered to Dan at that moment. He had Phil and Phil had him and there was nothing to spoil that moment. So what if the two partners were completely soaked in the Manchester rain that flooded everything, at least they could keep each other warm. So what if Dan's heart was shattered into pieces? He knew that Phil had the tape to fix it. So what if they were to catch pneumonia in the rain? At least they could be sick together. Okay, maybe that last one was a bit far, but at least you get the point.

After a while the two headed to the train station, and went home, but there things weren't too well either.

"Dan," Phil whispered, shutting the door behind the two. "Let's go take a shower and then climb in bed, huh? Doesn't that sound nice?" Phil strutted over to Dan and began taking his coat off, but Dan just sat on the couch with his knees in his stomach.

After a while Dan replied dryly, "Sure, I guess."

"Well come on, then." Phil gave a courteous smile as he grabbed Dan's hand and led him to the bathroom.

Phil turned the knob for hot water, and almost immediately the water was warm enough to climb into. Well, even if it was at its coldest it would've still been a sweet release from the icy weather outside. After letting his hand be engulfed in the wonder water for a few moments Phil turned to see Dan leaning against the countertop, staring into space with eyes full of nothing. It pained Phil to see his boyfriend that way, and by god if he were to let him stay like that. Phil gave a small smirk and wrapped his arms around the other, pressing his forehead against Dan's lush brown hair. Phil then quickly stripped of his shirt and removed Dan's as well. But as soon as Phil began leaving trails of light kisses along Dan's collar bone he heard a soft whimper from the younger. When Phil glanced up to check he frowned; Dan had begun crying and letting out almost inaudible gasps as he did so.

Phil sighed and brought Dan's head into his chest. Was there any way to stop the tears pouring from Dan's eyes, or was Phil just helpless in the matter and had to sit back and watch? Either way, Phil felt awful, and tried his best to get Dan's mind off of it. The shower didn't seem to help much, considering the fact that Phil couldn't tell if Dan was crying or tap water was just running down his flawless face.

When it was finally time for the two to go to bed Phil found himself alone in his room, and when he went to go check on Dan in his room he was surprised to see that the door was shut and locked. Phil was speechless, and had no idea what to do, so he just slumped back into his room and didn't fall asleep until his mind became so fuzzy that he practically passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Alright. This was soooooo short and I'm so sorry that it took me forever to finish! I love you all and was wondering if there was anything you'd like to see from this story. Like adding a guest for a chapter, adding a certain event, a chapter based off of a video, etc. I will take some requests to mind and give honorable mentions to the ideas that don't quite cut it to make it into a chapter. ALSO!: Reeeeally quickly, throughout the story you might've seen some things that may have been like "I went" instead of like, "Dan went" and that's because I reeeeally wanna change the POV, but I know that it would probably get confusing after a while. Anyway, I love you all and hope you have a great day. Thanks for reading! :) ~T/M**


End file.
